


P is for Pregnancy

by rockergirl57



Series: V is for... [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alpha Logic | Logan Sanders, Alpha Morality | Patton Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has PTSD, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Secret Identity, Virgil is famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockergirl57/pseuds/rockergirl57
Summary: Virgil (AKA the famous comic book creator and omega under the mask V) is pregnant.This story picks up right where "V is for Virgil" ended - with Virgil eating ice cream on top of the fridge.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: V is for... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659331
Comments: 185
Kudos: 327





	1. The Fridge Is Not A Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna try to wait until I at least STARTED the other fic I wanna work on, but I couldn't get these cute idiots out of my head so chapter 1 of part 2 exists. I still wanna write the other fic, but this is started now, so...enjoy

“Virgil,” Logan calls as he walks down the stairs of the two story house he rents with his boyfriends and the omega he shares with them. When he woke up moments before, neither Virgil or Patton were in their too small bed. They’re normally curled up between him and Roman, but this morning they weren’t.

“Patton?” Roman asks as he follows Logan. “Where are you?”

“We’re in the kitchen,” the alphas hear Patton answer…followed by a “Will you please get down from there, Virgil? I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I’m not going to hurt myself, Daddy,” comes Virgil’s response.

Roman and Logan spare a glance to each other before making a dash to the kitchen. When they step into the small space, the first thing they see is Virgil sitting on top of the refrigerator eating a bowl of ice cream with…bacon bits on top. “Virgil, why are you on the fridge‽” Roman can’t help but ask worriedly.

“I’m eating ice cream,” the omega huffs. “Daddy asked the same question. I thought it was obvious.”

“I think both Patton and Roman are meaning to ask why you decided to eat your ice cream on top of the fridge instead of anywhere closer to the floor,” Logan attempts to clarify.

“I know what they meant, but that’s not what I was asked,” Virgil says with a roll of his eyes. “I just wanted to sit on a surface that isn't meant to be sat on because when tomorrow comes, I will be faced with even more challenges, and I am too overwhelmed to be worrying about what 'is' and 'is not' a chair. Plus, I wanted to climb up here while I know I still can. There’s your answer. Happy?”

“Virgil,” Patton cautions his mate with a soft growl. “Tone.”

“Sorry Daddy,” Virgil grumbles.

“Why…why would you be unable to climb up there at a later date?” Logan questions his mate.

“Because I doubt I’ll be able to get up here without getting hurt once I start showing,” the omega answers.

“Showing?”

“Did I seriously mate with three idiots?” Virgil mumbles to himself before getting scolded by Patton again. “I’m pregnant. I’m on top of the fridge eating ice cream with bacon bits, and I’m pregnant.” Virgil is met with Roman looking up at the omega in complete shock while Logan falls backwards as he faints (and is barely caught by a smiling Patton). “Alpha!” Virgil shouts worriedly. He sits his bowl to the side and climbs down from his perch as quickly as possible. “Alpha are you okay?”


	2. Mood Swings and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making sure Logan is okay after passing out and mood swings.
> 
> Virgil is approx. 1 1/2 to 2 weeks pregnant since omega-verse or 3 1/2 to 4 weeks pregnant by real world standards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you realize that in V is for Virgil you made Virgil miss Christmas, his birthday, and Patton’s birthday in order for your timeline for this story to work out as you want. Plus, D would have had to completely ignore his birthday when around Virgil in order to trick the omega into thinking he hadn’t been trapped as long as he was. I’m not crying. You’re crying.

“Logan, are you okay?” Virgil asks worriedly. He kneels beside his alpha as Patton carefully lays the passed out man down on the floor so he doesn’t hit his head too hard. “Alpha.” Virgil can’t help but whimper softly. He doesn’t wants his mate to be hurt. “Wake up.” 

Roman kneels on the other side of Logan and starts fanning the man with a kitchen towel. “Come on,” the alpha mumbles softly. “Wake up, Microsoft Nerd.”

After a few minutes of this, Logan finally groans and blinks his eyes open. “What just happened?” he mumbles.

“Alpha!” Virgil cries excitedly as he grabs onto Logan. “You’re okay!” Although the omega cannot understand why, happy tears start to fill his eyes. He’s happy, but tears seem a bit too extreme of a reaction.

Logan laughs softly at the omega’s reaction. “You’re being…what’s the word?” he says with a soft smile on his face. “Adorable. That’s the word I was looking for. You’re being adorable. What happened though?”

“Virgil told us that he’s pregnant, and you passed out,” Roman explains.

Logan looks back and forth from Roman to Virgil before finally giving his omega a hard and heated kiss. “You’re…darling that’s amazing,” the alpha says happily. “You’re going to look indescribably beautiful with one of our baby in you, and we will do everything possible to take care of you and the little one. That being said I should go to the store.”

“What?” Virgil questions. He pulls away from his alpha and looks at him sadly. Logan wants to leave? “But you were complimenting me and telling me how you’ll protect us.”

“I know,” Logan answers as he sits up. “I know, but I want to go get some cleaning supplies so I can make sure this house is spotless. I’m also going to need to get some books on what to expect. I’ll even buy you chocolate while I’m out.”

“Can’t you just look up stuff online and go to the store tomorrow after work? Or have Princey or Daddy go to the store? It’s your day to stay home with me anyways.”

“No darling. I need~” Logan shuts his mouth as soon as he hears Virgil start growling at him. He can tell the omega is experiencing mood swings that seem to be rather violent at the moment. “I’ll make a shopping list for Roman and Patton.”

“Yes you will.” Virgil gives Logan a peck on his cheek before standing up and climbing onto the counter…and starting to climb back onto the fridge.

“Virgil!” Patton yells worriedly. “No! Get down from there.”

“I want my ice cream,” the omega says with a pout.

“I’ll get your ice cream,” Roman tells his mate. “We don’t want you getting hurt by climbing up there.”

“I’m not going to get hurt,” Virgil huffs.

“Please darling,” Logan begs. “Just let Roman get your ice cream for you and we can go cuddle.”

“Fine.” Virgil slips off the counter and stomps towards living room.

“Good luck, Lo,” Roman whispers even though the omega is out of the room. Thankfully Virgil doesn’t hear him.

“Daddy,” the omega calls to Patton. “You can use my card for up to a hundred dollars if you want instead of using your money. I would offer more, but we need a bigger bed and I told Thomas since I’m not flying out for his birthday I would have a gift sent to him and I need to save my money to spend…later.”

“Thomas who?” Roman questions.

“We’ll pay for the bed, kiddo,” Patton says at the same time.

“I’m buying the bed so you’ll have more money to spend on me and the baby, Daddy,” Virgil admits bluntly. “And to answer Princey’s question, Thomas Sanders – the actor who played Beast in the Twisted Madness movie. I’ve known him since we were kids. Now, where’s my ice cream?”

“Right here, my lord,” Roman answers as he reaches to grab the bowl Virgil left on top of the refrigerator. It is clear by the tone of his voice, he’s trying to contain his happiness. His omega is pregnant AND knows Thomas Sanders; how could he not be ecstatic? The alpha makes his way to the couch and sits down beside his mate. “Better?”

The omega just nods as he eats a big spoonful of ice cream…before getting sick and running to the bathroom. All three of Virgil’s alphas can already tell this pregnancy isn’t going to be easy on any of them, but they couldn’t be happier at the same time. Their mate was going to have a baby, and that was amazing.

“I’ll go check on Virgil,” Patton says as he starts towards the bathroom. “You two…attempt to make breakfast without setting anything on fire. We all should eat something besides ice cream.”


	3. Jean Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman convinces Virgil that he needs maternity clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeks are about 1 to 2 weeks off what would be irl, so 8 weeks is approx. 9 or 10 weeks

Approximately two months pass quickly. The only real changes that have happened in Virgil’s or his alpha’s day to day lives is the omega dealing with morning sickness…and mood swings…and food cravings…and sensitive nipples (which Roman enjoys playing with). The alphas do their best to take care of their omega despite the pregnancy symptoms – including cleaning everything, making a stricter diet, and setting up doctor’s appointments for Virgil. They just want their mate and baby to be healthy. Additionally, they’ve decided that no matters whose baby Virgil is carrying, they are all their parents, since they will all be helping in raising the child.

Also Roman, Logan, and Patton take note of the little changes as their baby grows inside Virgil. Although it would normally take longer to notice changes, due to the fact that their mate is too thin, they notice changes sooner. None of them mention what they see to Virgil though. They don’t want to make him upset if they say something the wrong way. Virgil, on the other hand, can’t see any changes in how he looks. It isn’t until he’s eight weeks pregnant that the omega notices anything different about his appearance.

“Daddy!” Virgil yells from the upstairs bedroom. He’s lying on the bed and attempting to get his jeans to zip. “Daddy!”

“Daddy’s at work,” Roman says as he walks into the bedroom. “He wanted to make sure the new Twisted Madness toys were displayed properly. What do you need, my lord?”

“I can’t get my pants to fucking zip,” Virgil grumbles.

“You do realize that if Daddy was home, he’d be getting onto you for cursing. Right?”

“Just help me.”

“V, maybe we should…you know…go get you some new clothes?”

“Are you implying I’m getting…” Virgil looks at Roman sadly.

“I am not saying you’re getting fat,” Roman insists quickly as he moves to sit on the edge of the new and much bigger bed. “I’m saying the little prince or princess inside you is getting bigger and…I’m digging myself further into this hole, aren’t I?” Virgil’s nod is the only response the alpha needs. “Virgil, you’re going to need maternity clothes sooner rather than later, and it will be better to have us go get some now rather than wait until you can’t fit into anything with or without help.”

Virgil huffs at Roman before wiggling around as he makes another useless attempt at getting his jeans on. “I don’t need maternity clothes yet,” he hisses.

“But, my lord~”

“I. Don’t. Need. Maternity. Clothes.” Virgil shoots Roman a look that has the alpha moving away from the bed.

“Okay. Okay. I…”

“Now help me get on these fucking pants!”

“Y-yes, my lord.” Roman is hesitant as he moves back to the bed, and Virgil can tell.

“Did…did I scare you, Princey?” Virgil asks softly as the alpha tries to get his mates jeans to button.

“A little. It’s fine though. I know you didn’t mean to this time.”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine Virgil.”

“I just…Daddy’s had to pull me away from the mirror three different times this week because I was obsessing over my body and trying to see if I could see anything yet…and now you tell me I need maternity clothes?”

“Patton was afraid you weren’t seeing yourself as beautiful. That’s why he kept pulling you away. Logan pointed out your baby bump to Patton and I three weeks ago. We…we didn’t want to mention it to you until you noticed it because we didn’t know how you’d react.”

“You didn’t want to tell me? A-am I ugly?”

“Absolutely not. You are the most beautiful creature on the planet in my eyes. You always will be, V. We just wanted you to see for yourself first. We didn’t want to ruin your excitement.”

“Do you really think I need maternity clothes?”

“Yes,” Roman admits as he gives up on trying to button Virgil’s jeans. “You need something comfortable to wear that shows off exactly how beautiful you are and gives our little one a little bit of room to grow.”

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Fine, you can take me shopping as soon as I can get dressed.” The omega shimmies out of his jeans and goes to his closet to try to find a pair of sweat pants.

“Do you want me to call Patton and Logan to see if one of them want to go with us?”

“Ask Daddy so he can tell me how beautiful I am.”

“Logan would tell you you’re beautiful as well.”

“That’s true, but someone has to stay at the store. You know fashion, and Daddy’s better than Logan at compliments. Plus, I don’t want to have sex in the changing room.”

Roman can’t help but laugh at Virgil’s reasoning. “I’ll call Patton while you get dressed and see if he can come shopping. Just come downstairs when you’re ready.” He walks over to his mate and gives him a sweet kiss before heading downstairs to wait.


	4. Bad Picture Bet (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman makes a bet with Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do a part 1 & 2 of this since it exists solely for fluff purposes, but I have a massive headache. I'm not sick! I just get migraines, and working on my laptop is making it worse. That's the only reason why it's divided like this. For once it isn't ADHD causing short chapters

Thirty minutes after Roman leaves the bedroom, Virgil makes his way downstairs to find his mate. “Princey,” the omega says. “I’m ready to go.” Virgil is dressed in a pair of sweat pants, his favorite purple shirt, and his patchwork hoodie. He has his hoodie zipped up so no one can see his nipples through the shirt. “Did Daddy say if he’d come shopping with us?”

“Daddy didn’t answer his phone,” Roman tells his mate from the couch. “He probably just left his phone in the office or was too busy carrying something. We’ll stop by the store and ask him before we go get you new clothes. Plus, he’s good at saying no to me; Patton can’t tell you no unless it’s illegal or it’ll hurt you or the baby.”

“I don’t want to bother Patton or Logan by showing up at the store, Ro,” Virgil huffs. “Just try calling again? Please?”

“I don’t see what the problem is with showing up at the store is, Virge. I know it will make both of their day’s better. They always count down how long until they can close up at the end of the day so they can come home and see you. I mean I do the same thing, but this isn’t about me for once. I promise you they’ll be more than happy to see us pop in.”

“They’re busy though.”

“None of us are ever too busy for you.”

“You promise?”

“If I’m wrong, I’ll post the worst picture you can find of me on my Instagram, and I won’t delete it.”

Virgil can’t help but laugh. “You, Mr. I-have-to-look-like-I-came-straight-out-of-a-Disney-movie-24/7-even-though-I’m-gay, would let me post a bad picture of you online if Daddy OR Alpha are too busy to deal with me if we go to the store?”

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?”

“Okay then.” A devious smile paints itself onto Virgil’s face. He can always text Logan and ask him to be “too busy” when they get to the store just so he can post a bad picture of Roman.

“What is that look for?”

“Nothing, Princey.”

“Okay? Let’s go then…” The alpha’s more than a little suspicious of the omega, but he decides not to push it. It isn’t like there’s a lot of bad pictures of him anyways that Virgil would have access to. Roman hops off of the couch and leads his mate out to his car before driving towards Patton’s and Logan’s store. On the way there though, Roman notices Virgil typing something on his phone.


	5. Bad Picture Bet (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman loses the bet

“Hi!” Patton says as Roman and Virgil enter the toy store. He has his back turned to the door as he organizes Lego sets on a shelf. “I’ll be with you in just one moment.”

“No need to rush, Da~Patton,” Virgil responds. “It’s just us.”

“Kiddo?” Patton asks happily as he turns around to see his mate. Without dropping anything, he sits the Lego boxes to the side and runs over to where Virgil and Roman are. “What are you doing here, handsome?” he asks before giving Virgil a kiss and leaning over to give Roman a kiss on the cheek. It’s still weird for Virgil to see his mates kissing each other, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“We’re about to go shopping for maternity clothes, and…if…if you want to…I wanted to know if…maybe you’d come with us…and, you know…tell me how good I look… Please Daddy?”

“You’re always beautiful, Virgil.” Patton gives his mate another quick kiss. “Just let me finish up with the Lego sets and we’ll go. It should only take a few minutes.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Sir,” a woman calls from behind Patton. “Sir!”

“Why don’t you go sit in the office and wait for me?” Patton tells his mate and boyfriend. “I’m sure Logan will be more than happy to see you.” He gives Virgil one more kiss and Roman another kiss on the cheek before turning to see what the woman wants. “How may I help you?” he asks the woman is his best customer service voice.

“I told you so,” Roman says proudly as he leads Virgil towards the office near the back of the store. When they walk in, Logan’s focus is locked in on his computer. “Hey Calculator Watch,” Roman addresses the other alpha. 

“I’m busy Ro,” Logan grumbles without looking up. “What do you want?”

“I’m here too,” Virgil mumbles.

“Hi darling,” Logan says to Virgil. He tears his eyes away from his computer for long enough to look at his mate before going back to his work. “I can’t talk right now, but I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

“What are you working on that’s so important?” Roman asks. He doesn’t understand why Logan isn’t paying attention to Virgil, but Virgil knows that he’s being ignored because he specifically asked Logan to ignore him. Technically, Logan isn’t ignoring him by ignoring him because Virgil asked Logan to ignore him; therefore, he’s actually paying attention to his mate by doing what the omega asked – Roman doesn’t know this though, and probably wouldn’t understand it if it was explained to him.

“Shut up Roman,” Logan grunts. “I’m busy.”

“Okay. Okay.” Roman just huffs and goes to plop down on a small loveseat that’s in the office (for the rare occasions Virgil pops in and needs somewhere to sit).

It takes several minutes before Patton finally makes his way to the office. “I’m ready to go if you are,” the alpha says.

“Finally,” Roman groans. “Logan’s being so boring. He’ll barely even look at us.”

“Logan, are you okay?” Patton questions the nerdy alpha.

“I’m fine Patton,” Logan answers. “I’m just busy.”

“Too busy to pay attention to Roman and Virgil?” Patton asks

“As much as I would love to fawn over our loved ones, I have to take care of our business – especially now that you announced that you’re going somewhere. When I get home tonight, I will make sure to make up to our omega.”

“Okay? Whatever you say…” Patton finds Logan’s behavior strange, but he also knows that sometimes Logan gets too wrapped up in work and forgets to do anything else.

“Can we just go shopping already?” Virgil grumbles. “I want to get this over with so I can take a nap.” Virgil, Roman, and Patton say a quick goodbye to Logan before they all pile into Roman’s car. “You lost the bet, Princey,” Virgil tells Roman. “Now to find a bad picture of you.”

“You may have won, but I doubt you can find anything worthy of my embarrassment.” Roman admits.

“Daddy, may I borrow your phone?” Virgil asks his other alpha. Virgil knows that Patton has some bad pictures of Roman that he finds cute. It should only take him a minute or so to find one that’s embarrassing enough. By the time they arrive at the mall, Virgil has already found and uploaded a picture to Roman’s Instagram. Now he just has to get maternity clothes with the help of his mates.


	6. Clothes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds his first maternity clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just cuteness before the next chapter...which will also be cuteness with some panicking omega mixed in

“Princey,” Virgil groans in the dressing room of a JC Penny’s. Roman and Patton are squeezed in the small space with him (even though they both protested at first), and Roman keeps handing him his mate clothes. “Are we almost done? I want to go home and nap.”

“We haven’t even found any tops that fit you that you like yet,” Roman points out. They’ve been shopping for almost two hours, and the search for maternity clothes for Virgil has been pretty unsuccessful. They’ve found some stretchy pants and a training bra for the omega, but that’s about it. No shirts. No jackets. Nothing. “Just be patient, my lord. We just need to find you some shirts before we go home and cuddle and maybe I’ll give you a massage.”

Virgil grumbles and moves over where his alphas are sitting on a bench. Patton immediately wraps his arms around his mate and kisses Virgil on the top of his head. “I know your tired kiddo, but Roman’s right. Even though you can walk around naked at home if you want, we need to find you some nice clothes to wear in public. Doesn’t Joan have interviews set up for you two days after your next doctor’s appointment? You need something to wear that shows off how beautiful you are in front of whoever’s interviewing you.”

“But I’m barely showing yet,” Virgil whines.

“Because of how skinny you are, you have been showing for a few weeks, Virgil,” Roman insists as leans in to kiss Virgil. “Our little one just wants to be seen by the world now – not just your alphas. Plus, by the time your interview comes around, your bump will~”

“Choose your next words carefully, Ro,” Virgil warns. “Plus, we just come back another day? Or we could always order offline.”

“Will you please try to find three or four tops that fit, kiddo?” Patton asks softly. “We’ll check out and leave as soon as we know you have a few shirts to wear. I promise.”

“Fine,” Virgil huffs. “We’re cuddling when we get home though.”

“That is perfectly fine with me, baby.” 

Both alphas watch as their mate gets up and starts going through the clothes he has left to try on. After trying on about a dozen or so shirts, the omega finally has five tops picked out – a plain purple shirt that’s a bit dressy for a T-shirt yet a bit casual for a dress shirt, a purple shirt with dark purple bats, a two different black shirts with white text, and another black shirt that says “Could be gayer” with the last word in rainbow. All of his choices are big on him, but none of them appear to be overly baggy. “Is this good enough?” Virgil asks as he slips off the last shirt and a pair of stretchy pants he wants. It’s clear by the sound of his voice that he’s tired and frustrated. “I want to go home.”

“I don’t know,” Patton says with a laugh. “That last shirt could be gayer.” Roman can’t help but snicker while Virgil just rolls his eyes before kissing Patton. 

“I’ll go check out while you get dressed,” Roman tells his omega. “I’ll meet you at the car in a few.” He gives Virgil a quick kiss before gabbing the clothes his mate picked out and slipping out of the changing room as carefully as possible to keep from showing his naked mate to the world.

Patton waits while Virgil quickly changes back into his sweat pants, purple T-shirt, and patchwork hoodie. He can’t stop staring at his tired mate and the man’s small-ish baby bump, and he doesn’t want to stop staring. There is nothing more beautiful in the world to him than his omega. 

“You’re staring, Da~Patton,” Virgil points out as he sits down long enough to slip on his shoes.

“It’s hard to not stare at the most beautiful person in the world,” Patton hums.

“Then why aren’t you just looking in the mirror?” Virgil asks teasingly as his alpha’s face turns a bright red. “Come on. I want to go home and cuddle.” Virgil pulls gently on Patton’s wrist before the alpha gets up from the bench and leads his mate towards Roman’s car. 

Once the other alpha makes it to the car with the bags of Virgil’s new clothes, they drive home so the omega can take a nap snuggled between his Daddy and Princey. After Virigl’s nap and dinner, Logan makes it up to Virgil for “ignoring him” at the store by fucking him on the couch while they watch a movie before bed.


	7. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a doctors appointment

A few days after shopping for maternity clothes, Virgil is ending the eighth week of his pregnancy the day of his doctor’s appointment. “I don’t want to be here,” Virgil grumbles as he bounces his leg nervously. He’s sitting naked (except for a hospital gown that’s on backwards) on an examination table in one of the too small rooms. Roman, Logan, and Patton are all squeezed into the small space. “Just want to go home and shower. I feel gross.”

“You won’t be here much longer, darling,” Logan tries to reassure his mate. “The doctor’s already done most of the tests they need to. You just need to be patient.” He moves close to his mate in order to give the omega a kiss. He can tell the omega is uncomfortable, but he also knows that they can’t leave yet.

“Plus, don’t you want to get a glimpse of our little one, kiddo?” Patton asks from the uncomfortable chair beside the table Virgil’s on. The alpha wants to see the first images of the life growing in his mate and hear the baby’s heartbeat more than anything in the world right now. He’s so proud of his mate, and he just wants to admire the baby growing inside of Virgil.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one that wants to see the baby more than anyone else,” Virgil points out as a small smile spreads across his face.

“He’s right,” Roman laughs. “You’ve practically been vibrating with excitement since the doctor left to get the ultrasound machine. I know I’m excited to catch a glimpse of the littlest prince or princess, but I pale in comparison next to your enthusiasm.”

“I can’t help myself,” Patton says with a smile. “I’ve always wanted to be a parent, and now my mate is pregnant.” He leans forward in the chair so he can touch Virgil’s baby bump. “I have a feeling they’re going to be a little spoiled though.”

Virgil lets out a happy squeak as he leans towards Patton. Although he’s not really a fan of most people touching his bump, it just feels right to the omega when one of his mates pays attention to his swell. It feels safe, and it makes him happy.

Before Roman can move to where he can reach his mate, the doctor and a nurse step into the room with a monitor with several wires and things attached to it. “Ready Virgil?” the doctor asks as Logan and Patton pull away from Virgil so there’s room for the doctor to work.

“Nervous, but yeah,” comes the omega’s answer.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” the doctor reassures. “This will be cold.” They hold up a tube of something before putting on cloves and squeezing a good amount of a blue-ish gel from the tube and onto Virgil’s stomach. He gives the omega a moment to get used to the cool substance on his skin before running a thing that looks like an electric razor without any blades across the bottom of his swell. Everyone in the room watches the monitor as the doctor slowly moves the thing in his hand until two little white blobs surrounded by black and then more white show up on the screen. The doctor takes a moment to explain what everyone is seeing on the screen – that those two blobs are twins Virgil is carrying.

While all three of his alphas are overjoyed at the sight, Virgil wants to break down into tears. He should be happy, but he’s scared. He was nervous enough about having one kid; now he finds out he’s having multiples. Even though they’re not even close to being born, Virgil’s already terrified about being a bad parent. Finding out he’s having twins…that just kicks his fears and anxieties and fears into overdrive. He can’t control himself has he goes into a non-verbal anxiety attack.

Virgil doesn’t even realize he started crying (or that time has even passed) until he feels Roman’s thumb wipe away his tears. “You’re okay, my lord,” Roman whispers. “Just breathe.” In the background the doctor is finishing up with the ultrasound and starting to clean up his supplies.

“Sorry…” Virgil mumbles softly. “Just…”

“We know. We had a feeling you’d either be ecstatic or scared at seeing the ultrasound. Everything’s okay though. Patton, Logan, and I - we'll be with you through everything. Your pregnancy, the birth, raising them and watching them grow up, and everything else that comes with a life with you as our mate and the twins you're carrying in it. We love you, Virgil; all five of us love you.” Roman smiles softly as he places his hand gently over Virgil's bump (that the doctor had wiped clean) and watches as the omega cracks the smallest of smiles.

"I love you too," comes Virgil's whisper as he leans over so he's closer to his mate. Despite his fear, he knows Roman is right. His family loves him and will be there for him, and for the moment, that's all that matters.


	8. Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil spills the fact that he's pregnant on live TV

The day after finding out he’s having twins, Virgil is flown out (with his mates) to New York for interviews and a photo shoot for a magazine. Joan waits for V and his mates at the airport, and work starts almost as soon as the omega arrives. 

There’s just enough time to drop off everyone’s bags at the hotel before going to a photo shoot for one of the two interviews Joan has scheduled for Virgil for the next day. Hours pass at the photo shoot, but eventually it ends and everyone if free to leave. As much as Virgil just wants to go back to the hotel and sleep, Roman is able to convince his mate to go see a show on Broadway for his birthday before they finally are able to rest for the night. By the time Virgil and his mates are back in their hotel room, Virgil is absolutely exhausted. He barely gets changed into pajamas before crashing on the king sized bed. 

“Virgil,” Logan mumbles to the sleeping omega when he wakes up early the next morning to the sound of Virgil’s My Chemical Romance ringtone blaring. “Wake up.”

“No,” the omega mumbles.

“At least answer your phone,” the alpha responds.

“Fine. Give it to me.” Virgil sits up as his alpha hands him the phone. “Hello? Yeah… Let me get ready… Bye.” The omega grunts and whines as he wiggles to the bottom of the bed and climbs out. “Joan’s gonna be here in half an hour,” he tells his mates before walking into the bathroom to get ready. Thirty minutes later, Joan is there and they’re on their way to TV set before the sun is even up to get him ready for the live show.

Everything is a blur once they reach the studio. V is rushed from place to place on the set until eventually he’s sat down in a chair with a bottle of water beside him with a familiar looking woman across from him. Off set, Patton is watching him. Logan and Roman were there as well…until Logan had to drag Roman off set because the alpha kept growling every time someone touched their mate.

“It’s nice seeing you, V,” the woman across from him says. As soon as she sees the look of confusion on V’s face, she can tell that the omega doesn’t recognize her. “I’m Quill. I was the one who interviewed you during your face reveal.”

“Oh!” V answers. “I’m sorry. Just…a lot has happened since then.”

“I’ve heard,” Quill answers. Before she can say anything else, a man starts a countdown and the camera’s light turns red. “Hi,” Quill says into the camera. “I’m here with V, the creator of the Twisted Madness comics.”

“Hi Quill,” V responds in what he calls his interview voice. It’s much more calm and confident than he normally sounds. “It’s great to be here.”

“Now, I was told you were coming on our show to talk about some rather sensitive topics and reveal the true inspiration behind the comics.”

“Sensitive is probably an understatement, but I’ll do my best to make this family friendly. I should probably tell everyone from the start that what has helped and still helps me isn’t going to work for everyone, so if you need help don’t be afraid to get it if you are in a situation that you can do so safely.”

“That is a great message, but may I ask what that has to do with the inspiration behind the comics?”

“Well, I’ve hinted at this for a long time, but Twisted and Madness are based off of my ex-boyfriends and…as of recent, kidnappers. The inspiration for Twisted is and was extremely emotionally and mentally abusive, and Madness’s inspiration abused me physically. The worst part was that…I believed all of the awful things they did to me to be normal when I was dating them. Although Beast’s design is based off of my childhood friend Thomas who played him in the movie, Beast is loosely based off of me. They made me into something that’s always afraid, and I felt like the bad guy for knowing deep down that what they did to me was wrong. I didn’t want to be the villain they made me out to be, and because of technology I was able to get help and do therapy sessions online; someone was able to explain that I wasn’t the bad guy. I always had trouble explaining the…details though.”

“So you started the comics?”

“Yeah. If you pay close attention, you can tell that, although it’s not told from Beast’s point of view, most of what happens is filtered through Beast. This imaginary world I created because of my therapist’s advice helped me…reorganize my thoughts in a way I could understand. I never planned on making it a career.”

“That’s amazing. For those at home that may be in an abusive relationship or know someone who is, what advice can you give, V?”

“I shouldn’t be giving advice on this because I don’t know what anyone is going through. I know what happened to me. I know my past, and that’s all I can speak to. Know that there are people who are willing to help, and there are people out there who love you no matter what – even if you haven’t met them yet. Life gets better. I can’t promise you’ll become famous or be mated to the three amazing people or be expecting a baby with your mates, but I can promise that life gets better and you are NOT the bad guy in your situation.”

“I’m sure that’s what people need to hear. On a lighter note, did you just say that you’re expecting a baby?”

“According to my mates, it’s becoming obvious,” V laughs as he gestures to his small baby bump, “but yes, I’m pregnant.”

“That’s amazing! Do you know which one of your mates is the dad?”

“I do not, but no matter who the father, I know I have three alphas who are ready and willing to help raise my baby.”

“That’s so sweet. I would love to talk more, but I believe that’s all of our time for now. Thanks for coming on the show!”

“Thanks for having me!” The camera moves to a close up on Quill as V is whisked off set and to his next interview.


	9. Baby Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil feels the babies kick

In the weeks after V’s interviews, it seems as though the omega’s pregnancy has become the talk of the internet. Every time he gets online, all he seems to see is fans arguing about who the father is and celebrity gossip about him. Even after V asks his fans to stop the fighting amongst themselves, the conversations continue.

Meanwhile, at home, Virgil’s alphas watch as their mate grows a little every day – his baby bump getting bigger and bigger – and they can’t help but touch the omega’s swell whenever he can. Along with his bump, Virgil’s libido has also gotten bigger and bigger for the time being. At eighteen weeks pregnant, the omega just wants to eat, sleep, cuddle, get messages (feet, back, and everywhere else), and be fucked senseless by his mates.

“Alpha,” a naked Virgil moans as he grinds down on Logan’s clothed lap. They’re sitting on one end of the couch while Patton is in the kitchen cooking dinner and Roman is doing something upstairs; Virgil’s moans filling the living room, but he refuses to let any of his alphas touch him. He wants to take this at his own pace.

“You look so beautiful like that,” Logan says just loud enough for his mate to hear. “You’d look even more beautiful with my hands all over you and my cock in you.”

Just Logan’s words has Virgil moaning even louder. He wants to ride Logan, but he also wants to wait until he can’t wait any longer. “Alpha,” he moans again. “Wa~” Virgil’s hips quickly slow and his hand goes to his baby bump as he looks down questioningly.

“Virgil, what’s wrong?” Logan asks worriedly as his hands move to cover his mate’s. “Darling, talk to me.”

“I…they’re…they’re alive. They’re fucking alive!”

“They’ve been alive for sixteen weeks.”

“Language, Virgil!” Patton shouts from the kitchen. “Now what’s going on?”

“They’re…” Virgil mumbles. He feels tears welling up in his eyes from joy. He moves Logan’s hands so they’re touching his bare stomach.

“They’re moving!” the alpha says happily as a look of pure amazement spreads across his face. “Patton! They’re moving!”

“What‽” Patton asks as he turns off the stove and runs to the couch from the kitchen.

“They’re moving, Daddy!” Virgil says a happy tear falls down his cheek. “They’re really moving! Roman! Get down here!”

“Moving…” Patton mouths.

“What’s wrong‽” Roman asks as he runs downstairs with his sword. “Are you okay, V‽

“The twins are moving,” Logan explains with actual joy in his voice.

Roman immediately drops his sword and walks towards the couch as though he’s in a trance. The alpha sits down beside Logan and puts a gentle hand on Virgil’s stomach. “Wow,” is all he can breathe.

“I think it’s my turn to feel my little ones,” Patton all but snarls as he sits beside Logan and pulls his mate onto his lap so the omega’s back is against his chest.

“Daddy,” the omega squeaks.

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Patton hums. “I just want to make sure MY mate knows how amazing he is for carrying my twins.”

“And Patton’s being possessive again,” Roman grumbles.

Patton completely ignores the other alpha in favor of running his hands along his mate’s swell. His face is gentle despite his possessiveness as he feels for each little kick. When Logan tries to take Virgil back in his lap, the other alpha earns a growl. At least for the moment, Patton does not want to share. He just wants to hold his naked mate and feel the omega’s bump as the twins move around. He just wants it to be him and his omega.


	10. Pregnancy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shameless smut

“Daddy,” Virgil mumbles softly between compliments from Patton. Virgil is sitting in a possessive yet gentle Patton’s lap as the alpha feels the twins moving inside his mate, and Logan and Roman watch. Both of the other alphas want to touch their mate, but they also know how Patton can get when he’s overly possessive and decide to wait.

“Yes kiddo?” Patton questions the omega in his lap.

“I’m…I’m still horny…” Virgil admits.

“Do you want me to take care of you?”

“Can Alpha and Princey touch me while you do? Please Daddy?”

“I don’t like it, but I can’t say no to you, kiddo. If they want to touch you, I’ll allow it.” The second Patton has given permission to touch the omega, both Logan and Roman reach out to touch Virgil’s baby bump.

Virgil rolls his hips slowly. “Someone,” the omega whines, “fuck me.”

“Language, kiddo,” Patton scolds as he wiggles under the omega so he can get his pants undone and pulled down to his knees.

“Sorry Daddy,” Vigil apologizes to Patton before turning his attention to his other mates. He wants to tell the other alphas what he wants, but he can’t find the words. All the words he could find leave his mind as soon as he feels Patton slowly pressing his way into him without any prep work. If it wasn’t clear that Patton’s being possessive before, the fact that Patton isn’t taking his time with the omega is a clear enough sign. Virgil lets out a whorish moan at finally being filled up – the sound alone making Logan even harder in his pants than he already was from when Virgil was grinding on his lap.

“Tell Alpha and Princey what you want before I tell them to stop touching what’s mine.” Patton thrusts his hips up into his mate quickly, and listens to the sounds his pregnant mate makes. It sounds like music to his ears.

“Want Alpha’s cock in mouth…” Virgil mumbles. His hormones are everywhere and forcing his mind to focus only on Patton’s cock and his own need and the twins moving around inside him.

“You want to lick your Alpha like he’s a lollipop?”

“Please.”

“And what about Princey? What do you want him to do?”

“Mouth…my cock… Daddy, faster!” Virgil mindlessly moves his hips with Patton’s as he speaks – bouncing on the alpha’s lap.

Patton immediately rolls them onto their sides so he has a better angle to fuck up into his mate as he moves faster and faster. “You want Princey to suck your little dick?”

“Please! I need it!”

“You don’t need to tell us twice,” Logan hums as he moves so he’s standing by Virgil’s head and Roman kneels beside the couch and takes off his shirt. “We’ll take good care of you sexually, and then I’ll rub lotion all over your beautiful bump.”

Virgil just moans at Logan’s promise. “Daddy,” Virgil whines to the alpha fucking him, “too much clothes.” Patton slips off his shirt and hoodie while Logan undresses and Roman takes Virgil’s cock into his mouth. As soon as Logan’s undressed, Virgil takes the nerdy alpha into his mouth with a moan. Patton growls out praises possessively in the omega’s ear as he thrusts in and out of his mate.

With all the attention Virgil’s getting, it doesn’t take the omega long before he cums into Roman’s mouth…twice. A few thrusts later, Patton is cumming in and knotting his pregnant mate. He normally wouldn’t be able to knot without either himself or Virgil needing it for emotional reasons due to the omega’s pregnancy. Meanwhile, Logan cums in Virgil’s mouth – the omega becoming high off of his alpha.

“Good boy,” Patton praises his mate. “You’re such a good omega.” He rubs his mate’s bump as Logan and Roman sit down on the couch. Virgil practically purrs at the praise his Daddy is giving him.

“You okay now Pat?” Roman asks. “You went possessive papa on us. If V wouldn’t have asked for us, I wouldn’t have been surprised if you kicked us out of the room.”

“I’m alright, Ro,” Patton reassures his boyfriend. “We’re alright. I just…possessive papa as you said.”

“Okay. I’ll go get a rag to clean Logan off of Virgil’s face.” Roman stands up and gives his worn out mate a smile before going to the bathroom.

“Maybe after he rests a bit, while I rub lotion on him like I said I would, maybe we should start coming up with some name ideas?” Logan suggests. “We find out what the genders in a couple of weeks. It may be a good idea to start a list of possible names.” 

“That’s probably a good idea,” Patton agrees. “We should probably let Virgil come down from his high first.”

“True,” Logan laughs as Roman comes back with a wet rag.


	11. Baby Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and his alphas discuss what they may want to name the twins even though they don't even know genders yet

When Virgil wakes up from a nap on the couch, he’s still wrapped up in Patton’s arms (but no longer on the alpha’s knot) while all three of the alphas watch Ratatouille. “Hi,” he mumbles sleepily as he sits up a little without moving away from Patton.

“Hi beautiful,” Patton hums as Logan gets up from the couch to get food for his mate. “Did you enjoy your nap?”

“Mhm,” the omega answers. “I like Daddy’s cuddles.”

“I know you do, kiddo.”

“Babies woke me up though.”

“Moving around too much in there?”

The omega nods as he yawns. “I don’t think they want me to nap.”

“Maybe they’re just telling you it’s time for dinner,” Logan says with a laugh as he hands his mate a bowl of pasta and slightly burnt garlic bread.

“I’m guessing Roman cooked?” Virgil laughs when he sees the bread.

“I did my best!” the alpha argues.

“I know, Princey,” Virgil responds before taking a bite. “Thank you for trying even if it isn’t perfect.”

“Darling,” Logan says as he sits down. He wants to pull Virgil into his arms, but the omega looks quite happy to be snuggling with Patton. “We were thinking that maybe we should start coming up with ideas for baby names since we find out what we’re having in a couple weeks.”

“Do you have any ideas?” the omega asks with his mouth full.

“I think the first baby should be named Cedric but have it spelled like critic if they’re a little prince and Dina if they’re a princess,” Roman says.

“I like Dina,” Virgil encourages. “Cedric is a bit…too old sounding.”

“Like Virgil isn’t?” Roman teases.

“We’ll come back to that one. What other names do you have?”

“The second baby should be named Remy.”

“For a boy of course,” Logan adds.

“No,” Roman corrects. “Remy is a great name for either gender. We would just need to change the spelling.”

“I’m with Lo on this one,” Virgil admits. “Remy is good for a boy’s name, but I don’t like it for a girl.”

“What about a name of a Disney princess?” Patton suggests (knowing that Roman will love that idea).

“Aurora, Belle, Ariel, Melody, Snow, Jasmine, Merida,” Roman says excitedly as he starts naming off Disney princesses.

“Slow down there, Princey,” Virgil says with a laugh. “I…I like Aurora.”

“Okay, so we have Dina and Aurora picked out as names for girls, and Remy chosen as a name for a boy,” Logan states. “We need one more boy name.”

“What about Thomas?” Patton submits.

“I like it, but…” Virgil admits.

“But what, kiddo?” the gentle alpha questions.

“But I don’t want my baby to be named Thomas because I have a friend named that. It would be too awkward.”

“I know you turned down Roman’s suggestion for sounding to old,” Logan says, “but what about Anton? Or maybe Anthony if that sounds less old-fashioned?”

“Anton…” Virgil mumbles as he tests the name out. “I…I like it. I don’t know why, but I like it. I like Remy more though.”

“It’s fine if you like the name Roman suggested more. What’s important that you like whatever names we choose. Thankfully we still have a while in case you change your mind.”

“Okay…”

“Now eat. Your burnt toast is getting cold.”

“I didn’t burn it on purpose!” Roman insists which just makes the omega laugh and a smile appear on all of the alphas’ faces.


	12. Princes or Princesses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *drumroll* It's the moment you've all been waiting for (besides the birth and naming and a part 3 of this with the boys growing up)! It's time for Virgil to learn the genders of his twins.

Three weeks after he first feels the twins moving, Virgil has his second trimester ultrasound. Like with the first ultrasound, the doctor puts a blueish gel all over Virgil’s baby bump and runs the wand along the swell. He points out the twins’ hands and feet, and tells the family what to expect for the time being…which only Logan listens to. Virgil is too busy watching the monitor and his children moving around inside of him to care about the doctor’s words.

“Would you like to know what you’re having?” the doctor asks the family.

“Please?” Virgil answers hopefully.

“Virgil gets what he wants in regards to the twins,” Roman laughs. “I didn’t make that rule…Virgil and Patton did.”

“Shut up,” Virgil tells his alpha teasingly.

The doctor gives the omega a kind smile and moves the wand over the first baby. “I’ll go ahead and tell you that your twins are fraternal, and there is a chance that they were created by a phenomenon called superfecundation.”

“English please?” Virgil requests.

“He means there’s a chance that one of the twins will have one father while the other has a different dad,” Logan explains. “There’s no way to tell that for sure until after they’re born and some sort of DNA test is run though.”

“Ohh…” Virgil, Patton, and Roman all say in unison. Patton knows that, no matter who each twin's biological dad is, he didn't put them in Virgil. He knows Roman and Logan know this as well (even if he's never had the need to tell Virgil). Patton's always wanted to be a dad, but he's infertile. That's the only reason he agreed to sharing a mate. He wants kids and to see his omega pregnant, but he can't have that by himself. The alpha keeps his mouth closed instead of mentioning this now though. He doesn't want to ruin Virgil's happiness.

“Anyways,” the doctor says as he examines the image on the screen, “this one should be a little girl.” He moves the wand over to show the second baby. “And this one looks like they should be a little boy.”

Virgil’s smiling like an idiot as he watches the screen. “A little prince and princess,” Roman breathes from beside his mate. “They’re already so perfect.”

“I know…” Virgil whispers. Although he’s scared about becoming a parent, he couldn’t be happier to see his little ones moving around inside him. Just the joy on the omega's face has all of his alphas smiling...including Patton.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan tries to hide it's his birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just gonna do one chapter on this, but...I had an idea. (see end not for details)

About ten weeks after they find out the genders, Logan celebrates his birthday. Well, celebrate is a strong word. He tolerates his birthday. Even as a kid, he never saw the point in celebrating. All of the chaos was never enjoyable. 

Plus, after last year, he really doesn’t want his birthday to even be mentioned. He knows Virgil knows that he missed celebrating his own birthday and his first Christmas with them because of D and Remus. Logan doesn’t need to remind the omega that he also missed his birthday as well as Patton’s. His birthday isn’t a big deal anyways. It’s just another day to him.

Logan thinking his birthday isn’t a big deal and his boyfriends thinking his birthday isn’t a big deal happens to be two very different things though. As soon as he walks downstairs the morning of his birthday (with some things in his hands that Virgil asked him to carry in his hands), Logan sees a giant “Happy Birthday” banner being hung up by Roman while Patton blows up balloons and pancakes wait on the table. “What are you two doing?” Logan asks as soon as he sees the decorations. “What happened to not celebrating my birthday?”

“We’re not doing anything extravagant this year, Lo,” Roman insists. “We just want to make sure you feel special. Now, we haven’t ordered gifts yet, so what do you want?”

“All I want for my birthday is to cuddle with Virgil and have sex with him if he feels up to it, Ro,” the alpha says with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t need to be bought anything, and I don’t need all these stupid decorations.”

“We’ll take them down if you really want,” Patton tells his boyfriend a bit sadly. “Do you still want a cake? I’ll make homemade buttercream.”

Logan lifts his eyebrow at his boyfriend. Homemade buttercream? “Fine,” the alpha says with a sigh. “I’ll let you make me a cake. Can we take the decorations down before Virgil sees?”

“Before I see what?” Virgil asks as he slowly makes his way downstairs. All three alphas move as fast as they can to get rid of the decorations, but Virgil makes it downstairs before they can do so. “Happy Birthday?” he reads off of the banner Roman’s holding. He knows Roman’s birthday is in July, but he can’t think of when Logan or Patton’s birthdays are. His isn’t for another month and a half, so he knows they’re not celebrating him. “Who’s birthday is it?”

“What are you talking about?” Logan tries to cover up.

“Princey is clearly holding a happy birthday sign,” Virgil says as he points to Roman. “So who’s birthday is it?”

“He just bought the wrong one,” Logan lies. “Weren’t you going to open fan-mail today? Since you didn’t want a baby shower we were gonna, you know, decorate.”

“You’re lying.”

“I-I’m not lying.”

“Yep, you’re lying. You would have screamed ‘falsehood’ if I wrongly accused you, and you said ‘gonna’ without being half asleep or having sex.”

“Okay… Fine… You caught me.”

“Who’s birthday is it, Lo? Just tell me.”

“It’s uh mine.”

“Why didn’t you want me to know, Alpha?” Virgil walks up to his mate and wraps his arms around the alpha’s shoulders. “Birthday parties are overrated, but I deserve to know my own mate’s birthday.”

“I know, Virgil. I just…I don’t like my birthday, and I didn’t want you to feel bad…for…”

Virgil leans up and kisses Logan on the cheek. “I do feel bad for missing out last year, but I’m here now. You’re stuck with me all day. I’m not giving you a choice. And…whatever you want, I’ll buy it for you.”

“He said he wanted to spend the day cuddling with you,” Patton tells his omega.

“Then we’ll cuddle,” Virgil says to Logan with a happy smile on his face. “I will still have to do fan-mail, but you can put on your mask and we’ll cuddle even during that.” The promise of a day cuddling is all it takes to make the nerdy alpha smile.

“You two will have to wait until after breakfast though,” Patton tells the pair with a laugh.

“Okay, Daddy,” the omega answers with a laugh as he pulls away from Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions you wanna ask the famous V or his mates? Next chapter will be V opening mail on Instagram live, so any questions you think should be included, type 🚼 and your question and I might include them. I don't want to give away too many spoilers about what I'm planning, so know that questions might not be answered the way you wished. Hope to get a little reader involvement in the next chapter!


	14. Q&A Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and his mates do Q&A Instagram Live on Logan's birthday

After breakfast, the now masked omega sits beside Logan (who is also wearing his mask) on the couch as he sets up his phone on a tripod for an Instagram live. There’s a giant stack of packages on the floor with Roman in his red and gold mask.

“I’m starting the live, Daddy,” Virgil warns the alpha who is still in the kitchen.

“Go right ahead, kiddo,” comes Patton’s answer. “I’ll join once I get the cake in the oven.”

The omega takes a deep breath before pressing the circle at the bottom of the screen. It only takes a few seconds for people to start pouring into the live. Hellos take over the chat as everyone tries to get Virgil or one of his mates to say hi back. “Hi everyone,” V says a bit to happily. Virgil just laughs softly to himself as he watches the chat fly by. “Okay calm down, everyone. I just thought I would do kind of a chill stream while I open some fan-mail. L is here to keep track of questions, and Princey offered to help open gifts. Pat’s just across the room, so if you have anything to say to him, go ahead. He’s busy baking though.”

Before, Roman can hand Virgil the first package, people are sending in questions for Logan to read out loud. Most of the questions are about how V met his mates, about the baby, or for his mates. He hasn’t told the fans it’s twins yet. “Um…what names are you considering?” Logan reads one of the questions as he hands Virgil a box.

“For girl names we’re between Dina and Aroura, and for boy names we have it down to Remy and Anton,” Virgil answers as he pries the tape off a box Roman placed in his lap.

“Do you know the gender yet?” Logan reads another question.

“Yes we do, but I’m not sharing that until after they’re born.” The omega pulls several baby onesies out of the box as he speaks. “These are so cute.” He shuffles though them so he can look at each one. There’s a Nightmare Before Christmas one and one with Beast’s logo on it and another with a cat face. “Pat! Look!” Virgil holds up the onesies so Patton can see.

“They’re adorable, baby,” the alpha says with a smile. “Don’t forget to thank whoever sent it.”

“I know, Pat,” Virgil laughs as he searches for a note. After he finds one, he says a quick thank you before handing the onesies to Roman.

“Back to the questions?” Logan says as he picks out another question to ask.

“Yeah,” V answers before kissing his alpha’s cheek. “What’s the next question?”

“There’s a couple good ones here, but most of these are easy to find on Google,” the alpha says.

“Be nice, L.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m seeing a lot of questions for all of us. Um… What do each of you do to relax after a long day?”

“I normally serenade myself in the mirror,” Roman answers. “As of late though, I’ve been painting a mural for the nursery.”

“Puzzles,” Logan answers for himself.

“I eat a cookie!” Patton yells from the kitchen.

“He’s not joking about that either,” V laughs. “I usually go and sit on a surface that isn't meant to be sat on because when tomorrow comes I will be faced with even more challenges, and I am too overwhelmed to be worrying about what ‘is’ and ‘is not’ a chair. Since I’ve been pregnant though, I can’t exactly climb into all the weird places I normally do, so…I usually have Princey, give me a foot rub, L give me a back massage, or Pat put lotion on my baby bump. Sometimes all three if I’m feeling dangerous.”

“Um… Favorite Disney movie?” Logan mumbles as he looks through questions. “Favorite band? For V those are online and I’m going to assume you’re not talking about the rest of us. Oh, this is another for all of us. How would you react if your kid came out as trans or anything not cis?”

“I would still love them,” Virgil insists. “They’re still my baby. I care about whether or not they’re a good person. Their gender or lack of isn’t what’s important.”

“I agree with V,” Roman says. “I just hope that they’ll know they can tell us anything.”

“We’re four men in a polyamorist relationship,” Logan states the obvious. “Anything regarding sexuality and gender should be safe with us. Nevertheless, if our child isn’t cis, we will still love them, as V and Princey have already said.”

“If that does happen,” Patton says as he puts on his mask and walks in from the kitchen, “we don’t promise to be perfect. We may mess up pronouns or names from time to time – especially at first – but we can promise to love them with all our hearts exactly as they are. I know that some families don’t approve of their kids being anything but straight and cis…”

“Some don’t even approve of a male presenting as an omega or a female being an alpha,” Virgil adds. “I know what that feels like…” Logan pulls the omega close to try and reassure the omega that he’s loved without saying anything.

“No matter what – gay, straight, alpha, omega, boy, girl, or anything in-between – they will be loved,” Patton tells the fans.

“One more question to lighten the mood?” Logan suggests.

“One more,” V agrees. “Then we should probably get off of here.”

“Here’s a good one for all of us…” Logan hums as he finds a question. “What’s something you would like to teach your kid? I’d teach them various topic in science. My favorites are astronomy and environmental science, but any type of science I can keep a child interested in will be worth teaching them. Anything they’re interested in learning, will be valuable knowledge to learn and teach them.”

“Cooking and baking!” Patton answers excitedly.

“Acting,” is Roman’s answer. “Theatre is one of my many love, so acting is the obvious answer.”

“I was just going to say art,” Virgil says with a laugh. “It would be weird for me not to teach them how to draw.” Virgil watches the chat for a second. “I just realized that I only opened one piece of mail…maybe I’ll finish this tomorrow or just post on twitter? I don’t know. Anyways, thanks everyone for showing up and for all the questions. Bye.” He ends the stream as his alphas say a goodbye. As soon as the stream’s over, Virgil slouches and leans onto Logan. “When’s lunch and Lo’s birthday cake?”

“Soon,” Patton says with a laugh. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”


	15. Surprise (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip ahead to Virgil's birthday. His mates are planning something special

The night of Logan’s birthday is spent exactly as the alpha wanted – cuddles and sex. The cake Patton made was certainly a bonus. For a lazy day, Logan couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day.

Six and a half weeks after Logan’s birthday, it’s Virgil’s birthday. The day…doesn’t go like Logan’s birthday at all though. When Virgil waddles downstairs, there’s no balloons or “happy birthday” banner or pancakes. He knows he woke up late, but there’s nothing except for Logan sitting on the couch.

“Good morning, darling,” Logan says as he stands up. “We should go before we’re late for your doctor’s appointment.”

“I think you’re forgetting something, Lo…” Virgil suggests. He knows he has to go to the doctor. With his due date less than a month away, he’s not surprised for what seems like constant doctor’s appointments (even though they’re just every other week).

“Of course,” Logan replies. He gives his mate a quick kiss before grabbing the omega’s new hoodie that will zip over Virgil’s baby bump. “You need a coat. It’s cool out.”

“We live in Florida, so it can’t be that cold. Plus, I was talking about something else.” Virgil takes the hoodie from his mate and slips it on, but he doesn’t zip it.

“I don’t believe I forgot about anything else. I’m not normally the forgetful one.”

“Okay…if you’re sure…”

“Come on. We don’t want to be late.”

“Fine.” Logan gently pulls the omega out to the car by his wrist. He makes sure his mate is buckled in safely before he drives them to the doctor’s office.

Minutes after Logan and Virgil are out of the house, Patton and Roman come home from the store. They have bags full of decorations and gifts and ingredients for a cake and a few other things. Virgil’s mates had decided to make the omega’s birthday extra special this year. They don’t want to have a party because Virgil told them he’s not a fan, but they wanted to make his birthday special. Although it’s not the first birthday Virgil’s had since he’s been with Logan and Patton, it’s the first birthday Virgil can celebrate with his mates and his first birthday since he and Roman mated.

The two alphas rush into the house and start working on setting everything up. Patton gets to cooking while Roman places all of the decorations. They work as fast as they can. They don’t want Logan and their mate coming home before they’re ready.

“I’ve been thinking, Ro,” Patton says a bit sadly as he mixes up some chocolate cake batter. “Should I go ahead and tell Virgil about…you know…”

“Sometime…yes,” Roman answers. “Not now though. I mean…if the twins actually come on their due date, you can call them your birthday present.”

“Whether he believes them to be mine or not, their birth will still be the greatest birthday gift ever,” Patton insists. “I just…he deserves to know.”

“I know, Pat, but I think you should wait until after the twins are born.”

“Why?”

“Because…Virgil wants the twins to be yours. He’s told me… The last thing I want to see is him upset, so please, just wait until after the twins are born…”

“Okay…” Patton mumbles softly before putting the cake in the oven to cook.


	16. The One Angry Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is dealing with a lot of emotions and takes it out on Logan

“I’m going to call Daddy and tell him what the doctor said…” Virgil says a bit sadly as Logan helps him into the car after his doctor’s appointment.

“Patton’s still at work, Virgil,” Logan lies. He knows the shop’s closed for today. They always close to celebrate birthdays (Pat’s, Ro’s, his, and now Virgil’s). As far as his omega is aware though, no one remembers what today is. “Maybe just shoot him a quick text and tell him and Roman the rest tonight?”

“Oh…” the omega sighs, “okay…but Daddy always answers when I call.”

“I know, but…”

“No! I’m calling him!” He doesn’t want to be forgotten. His anxiety is already heightened with his due date fast approaching; he doesn’t need the fear of being forgotten about. On top of that, he’s being put on bed rest and can’t have sex until after he gives birth. His nipples hurt and are constantly leaking, his back hurts, he’s afraid every Braxton Hicks will be the real thing… He just wants to hear Patton’s voice for a minute to help him calm. Is that too much to ask?

“Virgil…please.”

“I want Daddy!” Virgil yells as tears start to fill his eyes. He doesn’t understand why Logan doesn’t want him contacting his other alpha. Yes, Patton does need to get his work done, but… Before Logan can say anything else, Virgil pulls out his phone and calls Patton. “Daddy,” Virgil mumbles as Patton picks up the phone.

“Hey kiddo,” comes Patton’s voice through the phone. “Are you okay? You sound upset.”

“Y-yeah,” Virgil lies.

“Kiddo, you know my opinion on lying.”

“Anxiety…my doctor’s appointment…Lo not wanting me to call you...”

“What‽”

“We’re on our way home. He wanted me to wait until you got home tonight…because you’re busy with work…”

“I am busy, but he should know that I’m always willing to talk to you.”

“Oh…”

“How did your appointment go?”

“The twins are doing good… I’m supposed to be put on bed rest though, and he said no sex until after they’re born…cause premature labor and shit.”

“Language, Virgil.”

“Sorry Daddy. I just…”

“It’s okay, baby. Hey, I got to go. Customers. Maybe tonight we’ll cuddle and watch movies.”

“O-okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, Virge.” Patton hangs up the phone quickly. His mate is on his way home and the cake is only halfway decorated. “Roman, hurry up with those presents,” he tells the other alpha from the kitchen. “They’re on their way.”

Twenty minutes later, Logan’s car pulls into the apartment’s driveway. Logan tries to help his mate out of the car, but Virgil hisses every time his alpha gets too close. “I can do it by myself,” Virgil insists as he pushes Logan away from him and slides out of the vehicle.

“Darling, I’m sorry,” Logan apologizes. “How many times do I have to apologize?”

“Maybe until you mean it! You ignore my birthday, and you didn’t want me to call Patton! I haven’t even given birth yet and all of you have fucking forgot about me! What’s next‽ Buying a cat even though Daddy and I are allergic‽ Admit it! You don’t care about me or anyone else, you emotionless pig! You would be happier if we never met!” Tears stream down Virgil’s cheeks as he screams at his mate. He doesn’t know why he’s so angry or taking it out on Logan. He knows he’s upset, but angry? His emotions just don’t make sense to him.

“Falsehood,” Logan states calmly. “Virgil, you’re the greatest thing to ever happen in my life. Although I would not know what I was missing if we never met, I would not be happy without you. Additionally, I do care about you, Patton, and Roman more than I could ever express. Now, may we please take this conversation inside?”

“No!” Virgil goes silent for a moment. He wants Logan to hold him close, but he’s still so angry. “I just don’t want to be forgotten, Lo… The idea scares me…”

“We’ll never forget you, darling.” Logan hesitantly wraps his around his mate. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to any of us. We love you… I love you.” He pulls back so he can lead the omega towards the door and the surprise birthday "party" inside.


	17. Surprise (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil may be tired, but his mates aren't going to let his birthday go without even a little bit of birthday celebration

“I just don’t want to be forgotten, Lo…” Virgil whispers to Logan as they stand in the driveway. “The idea scares me…” He doesn’t know what emotion he’s feeling at the moment. Fear? Anger? Sadness? Sorry? Virgil can’t tell.

“We’ll never forget you, darling,” Logan reassures Virgil as he wraps his around his mate. He knows the omega didn’t mean to yell or accuse him of not loving his mate. It’s just fear and pregnancy hormones messing with the omega’s beautiful mind. Although some of the things Virgil said stung a little, he knows the omega didn’t mean to hurt him. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to any of us,” Logan whispers. “We love you… I love you.” He pulls back so he can lead the emotional omega towards the front door. “Also, we didn’t forget your birthday. It has been on my calendar for months, Patton won’t stop talking about your present whenever you’re not around, and Roman’s made us celebrate today since any of us found out V existed. We couldn’t forget you if we tried – today or any day.”

“B-but,” Virgil whimpers.

“But I didn’t tell you happy birthday as soon as I saw you this morning, and I tried to keep you from talking to Daddy?” Logan watches as his omega nods in response. “We had a reason, and I think you’ll like it.” 

Logan can’t help up smirk as he unlocks and opens the door for his mate. It’s dark inside the apartment except for the little bit of sunlight peeking through. Virgil give Logan a questioning look before stepping inside…only to jump back into Logan’s arms when Patton and Roman jump up and yell “Surprise!” and turn on the lights. 

Virgil looks around the now lit room. There’s decorations everywhere, a giant cake, a stack of gifts, and his mates… It’s what he expected to see this morning when he woke up – maybe even more. “D-daddy?” Virgil mumbles as he looks around. “Princey? A-alpha?” He feels tears well up in his eyes, but this time he can tell it’s from happiness rather than any other emotion.

“Happy birthday, kiddo!” Patton says as he walks up to his mate. He gives the omega a sweet kiss before squatting down to place two kisses on the omega’s baby bump.

“Let the birthday boy sit down before you worship the twins, Pat,” Roman says with a little bit of a laugh. “Let me lead you to the couch so you can be pampered as you deserve, my lord.” Roman offers his arm for Virgil to take. Once the omega grabs onto him, the alpha leads him to the couch and helps his mate relax on the couch as comfortably as possible.

“I thought you forgot,” Virgil mumbles as a happy tear falls down his cheek. He makes grabby hands toward his mates. He wants cuddles.

“I told you that we couldn’t forget,” Logan says with a gentle smile on his face.

“We just wanted to surprise you, kiddo,” Patton let’s Virgil know as he sits down on the couch beside his omega. “Now, what do you want to do first? Dinner and cake? Cuddles? Massages? Presents? Video games? It’s your choice; you’re the birthday boy after all.”

“Can we cuddle while we eat?” Virgil asks his alphas with big puppy dog eyes. After the rollercoaster his emotions were just on, he simply wants to be held…but he’s also hungry.

“Of course, Virge,” Patton answers before giving his omega a kiss.

“I’ll get him a plate,” Logan says as he walks into the kitchen.

“I’ll help serve,” Roman announces as he turns to help the other alpha.

“Thank you,” Patton calls as he pulls Virgil close so the omega is leaning on him. “After dinner, do you want presents or massages?”

“As long as you don’t stop cuddling me, it doesn’t matter,” Virgil mumbles. “It’s been a hard day, Daddy.”

“Cause of the doctor’s appointment?” the cuddly alpha questions.

“A little. Just…too many emotions.”

“Wore yourself out, kiddo?”

Virgil nods and buries his face in Patton’s neck. “Plus, the twins have been active, and there’s the constant fear that I’m not going to be a good parent.”

“You’ll make a great mom, Virgil.”

“Please, never call me ‘mom’ again. It sounds wrong.”

“Then what are the twins supposed to call you?” Roman asks as he and Logan carry bowls of food to the couch.

“I don’t know,” Virgil answers. “I just don’t like being called ‘mom.’”

“We’ll try to come up with something to teach them to call you, but in the meantime, we should be celebrating your birthday,” Logan states as he hands Virgil his bowl. “Even though neither of us care for parties, you deserve~”

“To be worshiped,” Roman finishes for Logan.

“O-okay,” Virgil stutters. He’s still not used to being the center of attention (even though he’s the most important thing to his mates). “Okay… I think I have a few…uh requests for how my birthday should go.”

“Your wish is our command,” Roman tells the omega.

“Okay… I…I want to watch movies and cuddle. I’ll open presents sometime tonight. Also, since it’s my birthday…foot rub, back rub, and lotion on my bump? And…Mario Kart? I would add sex to that list, but the doctor said no to that so…just the other stuff.”

“I think we can do that. I might even let your Dry Bowser beat my Princess Peach for once.”

“‘Let?’ You could never beat me, Princey. You know I’m the better racer.”

“In your dreams, Hot Topic.”

“Awe. You think I’m hot.” Virgil can’t help the smile that’s on his face. He may be tired, but he is currently happy. Maybe it is a happy birthday after all.


	18. Twas The Night Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because why not?

Christmas Eve is less than a week after Virgil’s birthday. That evening, Virgil rests on the couch in just his underwear and eats cookies while Patton bakes treats and decorates cookies, Logan wraps some last minute presents, and Roman redecorates the Christmas tree for the third time.

“Daddy,” Virgil whines as he finishes off his plate of cookies, “I want more.”

“If you eat all of them now, you won’t have any tomorrow, kiddo,” Patton says as he places a freshly iced cookie on a tray.

“But I’m hungry,” the omega complaints.

“If you are hungry, why don’t you eat something healthy and if you’re still hungry afterwards you can have more cookies?” Logan suggests.

“But I want cookies now,” Virgil mumbles. “The kitchen’s too far away though.”

“The kitchen is not far away,” Logan points out. “You just aren’t supposed to get up from the couch except for to go to the bathroom or if one of us helps you to bed.”

“Still. I want cookies, and I can’t get to the kitchen to get cookies.”

“Patton moved to the kitchen in the first place because you wouldn’t stop eating cookies as fast as he was decorating them.”

“I can’t help that they taste good.”

“I’ll bring you another plate after I finish decorating them,” Patton finally agrees. “How does that sound?”

“Fine,” Virgil grumbles and pouts. “You need to put something there, Ro,” Virgil says as he points to the tree. Maybe helping Princey decorate will help take his mind off cookies.

“Thank you, V,” Roman says before he puts a couple ornaments in the area Virgil pointed. He takes a step back to look at his work before plopping down beside his mate. “How are their highnesses doing?” the alpha hums as he gently rubs his hand over Virgil’s baby bump. It’s rare for Virgil to go very long without one of the alphas touching his swell, so he isn’t surprised when Roman touches his stomach.

“Very active,” Virgil grunts as he does his best to switch up positions enough for a Braxton Hicks to pass.

“I can tell that,” Roman hums. He can’t help but smile as he feels the little kicks against where his hand is. “Their mama looks absolutely beautiful though.”

“What have I said about calling me ‘mom?’” Virgil huffs.

“What about vivi?”

“Vivi?”

“Like nini for a non-binary parent, but since you’re not non-binary, vivi because your name starts with V. Do you like it?”

“Yes, but wouldn’t that be…suspicious? Wouldn’t people like question whether or not I’m V because of it?”

“If no one in the press knows our beautiful babies will be taught to call you vivi instead of mom, I don’t think anyone will question it.”

“Okay… If no one comes up with anything better, I think vivi could work.”

“Well then, as I was saying, their vivi looks absolutely beautiful.” Roman pulls a fake bit of mistletoe out of his pocket and holds it above Virgil’s head. “And it looks like he’s waiting for his prince charming under the mistletoe.”

“You are so cheesy,” Virgil laughs as his alpha swoops down to give him a kiss.

“You love it though.” Roman kisses Virgil’s face all over.

“You’re lucky I do.”

“Oh, I know.”

Virgil can’t help but laugh to himself. Meanwhile, Logan walks over from the dining table and bends down to give the omega a kiss…only to have Roman hold the mistletoe above Logan’s head. Logan just rolls his eyes at Roman before planting a quick kiss on the other alpha’s cheek. “Too cute,” Virgil laughs.

“Yes you are,” Roman says with a bit of a laugh to his voice.

“Roman is correct,” Logan tells Virgil. “You are too cute, my love.”

Virgil’s face turns bright red. “No, you are,” he mumbles.

“You are very cute, kiddo,” Patton adds as he walks into the living area with a plate of cookies. “You’re just too adorable, and we should all be getting ready for bed so Santa can come.”

“Santa isn~” Virgil starts to say when Logan gives him a look begging the omega to stay silent. “Santa isn’t…going to start his journey till midnight.”

“I know, but he also won’t show up till we’re all asleep – no matter what time of night that is,” Patton tells his omega.

“Your Daddy’s right, V,” Roman adds excitedly. “If we want Santa to come, we should go to bed now cause the little ones have been making it hard for you to fall asleep.”

Virgil can’t help but smile like an idiot. Both Roman and Patton still believe in Santa? They’re so happy and excited. Honestly, it’s really cute in Virgil’s opinion. “I thought I was promised more cookies though,” Virgil says with a fake pout. His alphas may be adorable, but he still wants cookies.

“I grabbed you one to snack on while I put out cookies and milk for Santa,” Patton answers happily. “Here you go, kiddo.” He hands his mate an iced sugar cookie in the shape of a Christmas tree before going to set the rest of the plate of cookies on the dining table and going to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk.

“Thank you Daddy,” Virgil mumbles with his mouth full of cookie. 

“Come on, V,” Roman laughs. “Eat your cookie so we can help you upstairs.”

“I can still walk, Princey,” the omega groans. Virgil knows he needs help with most things, but he doesn’t want to be completely reliant on his mates for everything.

“We know, but I still want to help and make sure you’re safe. Plus, maybe I want some cuddles before Daddy and Alpha make it upstairs.”

“You could have just told me that.” Virgil quickly finishes his cookie before sitting up. He grunts and groans as he stands up. “I can’t wait till they’re born so I can move easily again.”

“And then we’ll all have to switch to not sleeping easily,” Logan points out.

“At least there’s four of us instead of just two,” Patton reminds everyone as he sits a glass of milk down on the table. “There’s four of us to help take care of our son and daughter after they’re born – which is going to make things a lot easier than if it was just two of us.”

“While true, that doesn’t mean things are going to be easy,” Logan states.

“At least I’ll be able to walk around whenever I want,” Virgil grumbles.

“Come on grumpy pants,” Roman teases. “Let’s get you upstairs so we can cuddle, and tomorrow we’ll get to open the gifts Santa brought and the ones we got each other. For now though, we need to rest while visions of sugar plums dance in our heads.” He wraps an arm around his omega’s waist and helps to guide the man upstairs so he can get ready to go to sleep and Santa can come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *butters everyone up with cuteness while planning evil in several chapters because more cute is needed first*


	19. Pat Saw Vivi Kissing "Santa"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up Christmas morning

Like always, when Virgil eventually falls asleep, he’s curled between Patton and Logan. Before the sun even rises, Virgil wakes up with a frustrated groan. “Lo,” he mumbles as he slowly blinks his eyes open, “move. I need to pee.” Once his eyes focus, he sees that Logan isn’t in bed with them. “Alpha?” he whispers into the darkness. Slowly he moves to the edge of the bed so he can get up.

Virgil looks around the dark room. He can’t see much at all, but he can tell that his mate isn’t there. Although Virgil wants to know where Logan disappeared to, the baby kicking his bladder forces his attention elsewhere. “Whichever one of you is making me need to pee, please stop,” the omega grumbles towards his baby bump as he stands up and waddles towards the bathroom.

A few minutes late, when Virgil waddles back to bed, the bedroom door is open and someone is moving around. “Lo?” Virgil asks softly as he looks at the figure.

“Shh,” the person answers in a whisper. “It’s me. Let’s not wake Pat and Ro.”

“Where have you been, Lo?”

“Playing Santa.”

“What?”

“Just go back to bed, Virgil.”

“Not until you explain.” The omega makes his way over to the alpha in the dark. “What do you mean by ‘playing Santa?’”

“Patton and Roman still believe, so every year I sneak downstairs and put extra gifts under the tree for them. You can’t tell them I do this though.”

“I won’t. You’re adorable though.”

“I am not adorable; I just don’t enjoy seeing either of them sad. Now lay back down.” Logan gives his mate a few soft kisses before he rests his forehead against the omegas. “Please.”

“What are you two doing up?” Patton’s sleepy voice comes from the bed. “Go back to sleep so Santa can come.”

“It’s four in the morning, Pat,” Logan says. “If Santa’s going to come, he’d have already been here.”

“Wait…” the sleepy alpha mumbles, “It’s already Christmas?” Patton rolls over and starts violently shaking Roman. “Wake up, Ro! It’s Christmas!”

“Wha?” Roman mumbles.

“Wake up!” Patton says excitedly.

“What did you say about laying back down, Alpha?” Virgil laughs as he looks at Logan.

“That doesn’t look like it’s going to happen now,” Logan sighs. “We should probably start downstairs while they’re still waking up.”

“That is probably the smart thing to do,” Virgil agrees. He lets Logan lead him downstairs to the couch. Virgil barely has time to sit down before Patton and Roman are falling over each other in an attempt to get downstairs as quickly as possible. The omega can’t help but laugh at his alphas being so childish. It’s adorable and silly and he wouldn’t change a thing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Evil won't be next chapter 😈


	20. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more cute Christmas stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this another Christmas chapter because I'm avoiding writing the big sad because of lack of time? Yes. Yes, it is.

“Who’s ready for Christmas presents?” Patton squeaks as he grabs everyone’s stockings.

“I am!” Roman answers excitedly from where he sits on the floor.

“Do either of you know how adorable you are right now?” Virgil asks teasingly. The omega is cuddled up with Logan on the couch and trying to steal a sip of the alpha’s coffee.

“Don’t patronize me, Virgil,” Patton responds flatly. The look on the alpha’s face has Virgil questioning what he did wrong and wondering how to fix his mistake, but before Virgil can attempt to apologize Patton’s face turns back to happiness and excitement as he says “I’M JUST KIDDING! THAT’S SO SWEET!”

“Really?” Virgil tries to confirm. “You really got me there, Daddy.”

“Any complement from you is sweet, kiddo.” Patton walks over to the couch and bends over to give his mate a kiss before handing Virgil and Logan their stockings. He then turns and plops down next to Roman. 

Virgil and his alphas take turns opening their stockings before Roman passes out presents one by one. They take their time and spend around an hour opening up gifts. Afterwards, Patton gets to work making a big breakfast for his family while Roman examines his new (incredibly dull) sword and Logan skims through a book he was given.

“So…what do we do now?” Virgil asks his mates. Between the fact that he doesn’t know how his family celebrates and not having a real Christmas himself for years, the omega doesn’t know what to expect.

“After breakfast, we usually all fall back asleep on the couch due to exhaustion from waking up too early,” Logan answers.

“Then what?” the omega questions.

“Then…then we usually call home…” Roman hesitantly replies. He knows his mate’s only real family is his alphas. Roman knows his mate was kicked out and disowned by his family right after his first heat. “We don’t have to though, V.”

“I’m not going to ask you not to call your families,” Virgil insists. “That wouldn’t be okay.”

“Whether we call people or not, breakfast comes first,” Patton says as he carries plates of food to the living room.

After breakfast and a nap, Virgil is given a shirt and some pajama shorts to slip on as Roman sets his phone up on a tripod. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this…” the alpha suggests. “I mean…I haven’t really talked to my parents since Remus…you know…”

“If I have to call my dad, you have to call your parents,” Logan huffs.

“Fine,” Roman grumbles. He waits a moment or two for Virgil to dress before pressing the screen and starting the FaceTime call. “Hi mom,” Roman says once the faces of two women in Christmas sweaters fill the screen. “Hi dad.”

“Hi Roman!” one of the women answers happily. “Hey Patton. Hey Logan. Hi…Virgil? How are you boys doing?”

“We’re doing good mom,” Roman answers for them. “We just called to say Merry Christmas. We know you’re probably busy, so we’ll get off.”

“There’s no reason to run,” the other woman tells Roman before he can hang up.

“I know dad, but we still have to call Lo’s dad and Pat’s nana,” Roman insists.

“What about Virgil’s family?” Roman’s mom asks. “His name’s Virgil right? As in Remus’s Virgil?”

“He’s not Remus’s,” Roman snarls while Logan and Patton growl.

“Okay. He’s not your brother’s mate, but didn’t they used to date?”

“Yes,” Virgil hisses. “I used to date Remus, but he was abusive and I would thank you to never call me his again – especially since your other son makes me happy.”

“We didn’t mean to offend,” Roman’s dad tries to reassure Virgil and his mates.

“We know,” Roman tells his family, “but we really should go. I’ll call you sometime.” 

Roman talks to his family for a few more minutes before Patton calls his nana – the old woman who adopted Patton as a child after his parents died. Virgil enjoys talking to the sweet old lady, but that call ends too quickly so they can call Logan’s dad. Logan takes as much time as possible setting his phone on Roman’s tripod as he tries to avoid calling his father. Eventually though, Logan has to make the dreaded call.

“Hello father,” Logan says flatly when the image of a man in a suit appears on screen.

“You’re ten minutes late to our call,” the man answers. “You know how I feel about punctuality.”

“I am aware, but I was busy with more important things,” Logan replies.

“More important? Were you researching college degrees or applying to colleges so you can go back to school in order to do something useful with your life?”

“No, I was not researching degrees, and I believe the store I run with my boyfriend to be very important.”

“You could have been a doctor, a lawyer, or even a teacher; yet you choose to be a failure. How long until your business collapses and you come running to me for help keeping yourself and your mate afloat.”

“Logan’s not a failure,” Virgil says defensively.

“I do not believe I was talking to you,” Logan’s father tells the omega. “Why don’t you busy yourself with making my son dinner?”

“Excuse me?” Virgil wonders aloud. “Did you just imply that I belong in the kitchen? First of all, I’m on bedrest. Even if I knew how to cook, I’m not supposed to be on my feet. Secondly, you called my mate a failure, and I am NOT okay with that.”

“Logan, control your mate.”

“Control me‽ My mates know I’m not just some fucking puppet to be controlled. I’m a human being who deserves to be treated as such. Now, back to you calling your own son a failure. Logan is brilliant and amazing. Yes, he could be anything, but he chose to run a toy store with Patton because it makes him happy. A toy store that has a celebrity willing to support and promote it if they would ask, I should add.”

“What celebrity would be dumb enough to support a local toy store? They wouldn’t get a high enough return on anything to make it worth their time.”

“Some things are worth more than money.” Virgil tries his best to dodge Logan’s dad’s question. “Logan is happy running a small but stable business, and that’s what’s important. If being happy makes him a failure, I don’t know what success it.”

“Happiness and other emotions distract one from success; therefore, he is a failure because he is not reaching his full potential. Additionally, if he is going to experience emotions and have a mate, he should not be sharing said mate with other alphas because that makes him seem like less of an alpha.”

That was the last straw. The man on the other end of the line should have just kept his mouth closed. It’s too late to take back his words though as Virgil starts screaming and cussing at Logan’s dad. The alpha on the other end of the line begs Logan to make his mate stop. It was “unbecoming of an omega” and “the neighbors may hear.” Logan didn’t care though. He quite liked hearing his mate say everything he wanted to say for years.

“I know your probably busy, so we’ll get off of here,” Logan says with a proud smirk on his face. “I’ll talk to you next year.” Without saying goodbye, Logan quickly hangs up before turning to kiss Virgil. “Thank you,” he whispers to his mate. “Thank you, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I planning on the next chapter being the events of the day before the big sad instead of day of sad for context purposes? Yes


	21. Patton's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Patton's birthday 😇😈

Patton’s birthday and Virgil’s due date is three weeks after Christmas, and Virgil is miserable. His hips hurt and his anxiety much higher than normal. He just wants the twins to be born already, but he’s also scared for them to be born.

“Kiddo,” Patton asks his mate softly, “mind if I have some birthday cuddles?” It may be his birthday, but the alpha knows that Virgil is in charge and has not wanted to be touched all day. It’s almost time for them to call it a night and he hasn’t gotten any birthday cuddles or kisses from his mate.

“Fine,” Virgil grumbles his response. “Only because it’s your birthday though.” He sits up enough to let the alpha slip onto the couch behind him before laying down so his head is in the alpha’s lap.

“Is this okay, baby?” Patton hums as he runs his fingers through Virgil’s hair. Virgil grunts softly as he nods his response. Although Patton pays no mind to the sound, from the other side of the couch, Logan makes a mental note of it. “Why haven’t you wanted us to touch you today? You normally love cuddling with us.”

“Cuddles are good. I’m just…uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable?”

“Yes, uncomfortable. My hips hurt, my back hurts, I’m nauseous, I’m tense from all the fucking stress, and I keep cramping and having Braxton Hicks. I’m uncomfortable, Daddy.”

“Language, kiddo.”

“Sorry Daddy.”

“It’s okay. You need to try to stop cussing though. You don’t want the little ones to pick up that type of language once their born.”

“You say you keep having Braxton Hicks?” Logan questions from his spot on the couch. “Virgil, it could be possible that you’re going into labor.”

“Labor’s supposed to hurt, Lo.” Virgil grunts. “This doesn’t really hurt. It’s just uncomfortable.” The omega sits up and leans back against Patton as he tries to find a more comfortable position. He stretches out enough to let his feet rest against a sleeping Roman (who has crashed after a sugar high). Virgil smiles softly as Patton kisses all over his face. He may be uncomfortable, but the kisses feel good. His smile disappears when he lets out a soft whine as what feels like the hundredth contraction wrecks his body.

“You might not be going into labor yet,” Logan says as he stands up, “but I’m going to go get an overnight bag packed for the hospital. I have a feeling the twins want to meet us sooner rather than later.” Before the omega can protest, Logan is dashing up the stairs. He wants to make sure they’re ready to leave as soon as Virgil tells them it’s time to go to the hospital. He’s paid enough attention to the doctor and to his own research to know the signs of labor, and although he cannot be certain that is what is happening to his mate, he wants to be prepared.

“I’m fine. Why can’t he believe that?”

“He does,” Patton tells his mate. “He just wants to be prepared for when you do go into labor since we don’t know when that will happen.”

“Okay…” Virgil huffs. “Fine. Whatever.”

“Do you want to go upstairs and lay down, kiddo?” Patton asks. “It may help to move around a little.” He waits for his mate to nod and sit up before he slips off the couch. Patton carefully shakes Roman awake before helping Virgil off of the couch and upstairs to bed.

Although it’s difficult, Virgil does fall into a light sleep between Patton and Roman. (Logan switches places with Roman when he comes to bed so he can sleep in his normal spot.) Around one in the morning, Virgil wakes up in agonizing pain. His mind immediately registers what’s happening, and it scares him. “Alpha,” he cries – the pain bringing tears to his eyes. As all three of Virgil’s mates blink their eyes open, Virgil’s pain seems to disappear.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” Patton asks worriedly.

“B-babies,” Virgil mumbles. His mind is racing too fast to come up with the word “contractions” or anything to really explain what is happening.

“You’re having contractions?” Logan asks. He thinks he knows what his mate is saying, but he can’t be sure without asking. He waits until Virgil nods his response before he starts giving orders. “Okay. Roman, help me help Virgil downstairs. Patton, I’m going to need you to do everything you can to keep Virgil calm while I pack the car. Roman, you’ll have to keep track of how far apart his contractions are. We’ll need to leave for the hospital soon, but we don’t want to leave too early.” The other alphas nod and jump into action. Everyone’s first priority is taking care of Virgil and the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! I'm currently quarantined with my family, so updates will be a bit random


	22. Delivery Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: birthing complications (NO ONE IS DEAD)

Two or so hours later, Virgil is laying on a hospital bed in only a hospital gown as he screams in pain. He barely has a break between contraction, and the first twin is barely starting to crown. Virgil’s pain is almost blinding. He just wants it to end.

Somehow, the doctors allowed all three of Virgil’s mates into the room even though it makes the space a bit cramped. Logan, Patton, and Roman all take turns holding their mate’s hands. They know they can’t give much, but they hope their presence helps.

“Make it stop!” Virgil cries. “Please!”

“It will, baby,” Patton tries to calm his mate. “You just have to push the twins out first. You can do it. I know you can.” Even though he hates seeing Virgil in this much pain, he can barely contain his excitement at the thought of seeing the twins.

“I can’t!” the omega yells. “I can’t!”

“Yes you can, Virgil,” Roman reassures. “We know you can.”

“It hurts!” Virgil screams.

“We know it must hurt,” Logan says, “but your body was made to deliver children. You can do this, darling.”

Virgil has tears running down his cheeks as he screams in pain and pushes uselessly. His body is already so tired, but he hasn’t even had one of the twins. He just wants the pain to stop.

“Patton,” Logan addresses the other alpha. He can tell Virgil is just as afraid of more pain as he is hindered by his exhaustion. He has an idea that may help, but he honestly has no idea as to whether or not it will work.

“Yeah Lo?” Patton responds.

“Maybe you could tell him a story or Roman could sing or something?” Logan suggests. “The fear of more pain could be part of why he’s having so much trouble. If we distract him from that fear, maybe that could help him push past the pain?”

“I’ll sing for him,” Roman says excitedly. Before Logan or Patton can say anything, Roman starts singing every Disney song he can remember while watching his mate struggle to give birth.

Logan’s idea sort of works. Virgil visibly calms down – even though he’s still screaming in pain from each contraction. At least he’s calmer now.

The omega screams and pushes as he tries to get the first baby’s head to fully crown, but as he finally does so the world around him begins to fill with white noise. He feels his mates let go of his hands and the doctors rushing his alphas out of the room. Virgil can’t tell what’s happening, but as he fully passes out from pain, he knows it can’t be good.


	23. Waiting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: discussion about death of Virgil and twins (NO ONE IS DEAD - THIS IS JUST THE ALPHAS SAYING WHAT IF), discussion about possibility of alcohol addiction relapse

When Logan, Roman, and Patton are all but pushed out of the room, none of them know what is happening or what will happen to their mate and twins. All they know is what they saw. Virgil got extremely pale and acted as though he was about to pass out.

The tree alphas make their way to the waiting room to sit until someone comes to tell them that Virgil is okay and they can return to his side. They want to be with Virgil. They need Virgil and the twins to be okay…but even Logan can only think of worst case scenarios.

In the waiting room, Patton picks a chair and sinks down into it as far as the uncomfortable plastic will allow. As much as he tries not to, the alpha can’t help the tears that roll down his cheeks. “I can’t lose him…” Patton mumbles to himself.

“Virgil’s strong,” Roman sighs as he plops down beside his crying boyfriend. “He and the twins will be fine. Right Logan?” Roman doesn’t even believe his words, so he looks to Logan for help. Maybe the other alpha can at least provide a clearer image of the situation…maybe…

“I don’t know,” Logan huffs. He paces around the space in front of Roman and Patton. “Every scenario I can think of ends up with Virgil or at least one of the twins dying. That doesn’t mean that there isn’t one…just… No. I need to breathe. I’m doing what Virgil always does. I just need to calm down.” Logan stops pacing as he takes some deep breath and names things around him. It doesn’t really help this time. “I can’t lose them…”

“You think I can either?” Roman questions a bit too defensively. “They’re my twins. I was going to teach them to sing and act and… I can’t lose them either, Lo!”

“They could be my children as easily as they could be yours!” Logan growls softly. “Also, Virgil was my mate first!”

“He may have been your mate first, but at least I’m not stingy with my emotions!”

“Shut up,” comes a dangerous growl from Patton. “Virgil doesn’t like it when we actually fight, remember?” (Teasing and play-fighting is okay, but Patton knows Virgil hates it when they get into legitimate fights.) “We all need Virgil and the twins to be okay.”

“We know, Pat,” Roman admits with a sigh. “It’s just…”

“Just you’re taking out your emotions on each other,” Patton finishes for Roman. “We’re all worried about them…but at least…at least if we only have the twins…you’ll still have something to keep you whole…at least one of you will… I’ll…I’ll lose my whole world if I lose Virgil…” Patton hangs his head in defeat. He can’t do anything to help his mate, and he feels so useless.

“We will too, Pat. You’re not alone.”

“I don’t want to turn into what I was last year… I don’t want to be that again…”

“You’re afraid you’ll relapse?” Logan asks as he finally sits down.

“No…” Patton answers. “All of us are something Virgil needs…but haven’t any of you realized how much we rely on him like he relies on us? Plus, I’m afraid…I’m afraid of hurting the kids… I know without Virgil to give my focus to…I’ll start drinking again… And Lo…you’ll…you’ll just turn into your father… And Ro…if Virgil dies, it’ll break him too… At least one, if not both, of you will have kids to take care of…something to make everything easier…a duty… I don’t have that… I have our mate…and that’s it.”

“What do you mean by we rely on him?” Roman wonders aloud.

“I mean…” Patton says as he tries to think of the nicest way to say what he’s thinking. “Ro, he keeps you from doing anything regrettable for the most part – especially at his work-related events. Also, you’ve been a lot nicer since…you know… Even before you mated him, being around him made you a better person. Logan, Virgil being in our lives has given you real emotions.”

“Falsehood,” Logan states. A smile barely forms on his lips just before he corrects Patton. “I’ve always had emotions. Virgil just…he helped me learn to express my emotions. By watching him and giving him the attention he needed, I…I learned to be…more human.”

“That still proves my point,” Patton hums as he fakes a smile.

“What about for you, Pat?” Roman asks.

“He keeps me grounded…” Patton admits. He looks down at his feet as he tries not to cry again. He doesn’t want to be sad. He just wants Virgil to be okay. “You know I’ve always been emotional…but he…he just…helps…just by being alive…he helps.” A single tear falls from the alpha’s cheek and onto his shoe as he begins to cry again.

Except for the soft sniffles from Patton, all three alphas fall silent. They don’t know what to say or do. They can only hope their mate and twins are still alive. Every fifteen minutes on the dot, one of the alphas goes to ask a lady at a reception desk if there is any news on Virgil and if they can go back to see him. Time after time, the answer is no. No, they cannot go back to see the omega. No, there is no news. (At one point they do find out that Virgil is having an emergency C-section, but that is the only news they hear.)

Eventually, Patton and Roman fall asleep while leaning on each other. They’re all exhausted from being up all night, but Logan insists on staying awake to wait for news on their mate and kids. Sadly though, time seems to move slower in a hospital.


	24. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nurse comes to retrieve Virgil's family and give them the news about their mate and kids

As time passes, it gets harder and harder for Logan to stay awake. He bored out of his mind and absolutely exhausted from being up all night. Just before 5:30 in the morning, as Logan is about to fall asleep in the plastic waiting room chair despite his best efforts not to, a nurse comes out to the waiting room. She speaks to the woman at the desk before approaching Logan.

“Are you family of…” the asks as she looks down at her tablet, “Virgil Sanders?”

“We’re his alphas,” Logan answers the nurse as he gestures between himself, Roman, and Patton.

“All three of you?” she questions. When Logan nods in response, she just shrugs. “Okay. Anyways, I was asked to come find his mates.”

“How is he?” Logan stands up and shakes Roman and Patton awake as he speaks. (Roman and Patton both jump awake when Logan shakes them.) “Is he okay? How are the twins?”

“He’s fine. There were some complications, but Mr. Sanders is fine.”

“What complications?”

“There was some ripping…the doctor’s notes say it may be unlikely that he’ll be able to get pregnant again – let alone carry a baby to full term.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

“No. That’s all with him.”

“And the twins?”

“Both appear to be healthy. You can see them in a little bit.”

“When can we take them home?”

“We’re not ready to release mother or babies yet because we want to make sure they’re all okay due to the challenging birth. I would assume tomorrow morning, but I cannot make any promises.”

“Can we go see them?”

“Of course! He can have three guests at a time, so if you will follow me?”

Roman and Patton are both half asleep as they follow Logan and the nurse to the desk. They have to give their names to the woman there so that there is a record of who is with their mate. Roman grumbles the entire two minutes it takes.

After the sign-in process, they are lead back to the room they were in hours ago. On the hospital bed and wearing a clean hospital gown, Virgil is fast asleep. There are two cots beside the bed where the twins are for right now. (Later a nurse will take the twins to the nursery, but for now they are sleeping beside their Vivi.) To Logan, Roman, and Patton, there isn’t a more beautiful sight at the moment, and none of the alphas can wipe the smile off their faces. By some miracle, their mate is alive, and their kids are alive. How could they not be happy?


	25. In Their Fathers' Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, Roman, and Logan hold the twins for the first time

Patton is the first one to move towards the bed and cots. He takes a look at the twins. Even though neither of them are biologically his, the alpha finds them absolutely perfect. In his eyes, they’re beautiful. They’re his – even if not by blood; they’re still his little boy and girl.

Patton is too focused on the twins to notice that both Logan and Roman had followed him over to the cots. “They’re beautiful,” Roman breathes.

“You may hold them if you would like,” the nurse says from the door to the room. “They are one of your children after all.”

The alphas don’t need told twice. Roman carefully picks up their daughter. The girl is swaddled in a soft pink blanket. She has a brown tuff of hair on the top of her head and chestnut brown eyes. The little girl looks up at the alpha curiously and makes a happy sound. “Hi princess,” Roman whispers to their daughter.

Meanwhile, Logan picks up their baby boy…who immediately starts crying. “Shh,” Logan shushes the crying child, but the boy just keeps crying. “You’re safe. I’d never hurt you.”

“Here,” Patton says before taking the newborn from Logan. He coos at and rocks the baby until their son finally calms down. Patton’s just glad the crying didn’t wake Virgil.

“I don’t think he likes me very much,” Logan says sadly.

“It’s not that he doesn’t like you,” Patton tries to reassure, “he was just a little…scared is all. He just hasn’t been held by a big, strong alpha like you, and he’s not a brave as his sister.”

“Yet he calmed for you.”

“Because I’m good with kids and knew what to do. Just take a few deep breaths and try to get your body to relax.”

“How will that help?”

“It will make sure you’re not as stiff when I give you back this little angel.” Patton places a soft kiss on the baby’s head.

“Okay…” Logan looks a bit confused, but tries to relax anyways.

“If he starts crying again, just…do what I did or give him back to me. You’ll be fine.” Very carefully, Patton places the newborn back in Logan’s arms. The boy looks like he wants to start crying again, but (when Logan starts rocking him) he doesn’t. “See. He likes his father just like he likes his daddy.”

“Yeah,” Logan breathes. “Hi little one.” Logan can’t hide his smile as he looks down at the baby in his arms. Like his twin, the baby boy in Logan’s arms has a little tuff of brown hair on his head. The newborn boy does not have the same color of eyes as his sister though. His eyes look like they should be the pretty chestnut brown color of his sister’s, but his eyes are clouded with milky white and grey specks. If it wasn’t for the fact that the baby’s pupils aren’t covered by the specks, anyone would assume that their son was born blind.

“If you would like, while their mother is still asleep, we can have a DNA test done,” the nurse suggests. She still stands by the door.

“Please,” Roman requests.

“I’ll be right back then,” the nurse answers with a small smile before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter y'all get to find out who the dad(s) is


	26. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Results from DNA test and overprotective alpha daddies

When Virgil wakes up a couple hours later, Logan and Roman are growling at each other (and Patton). Roman actually looks like he’d attack Logan if the twins weren’t securely in each of the alphas arms – the little girl in Logan’s arms and the little boy in Roman’s. Both of the twins are crying, but neither Logan or Roman are doing anything to calm them. “Logan?” Virgil squeaks quietly. “Ro?” Neither alpha hears the omega speak nor do they know he’s awake.

“Give me back my baby,” Roman snarls at Logan.

“Not until you give me back my son!” Logan growls back.

“Never!” Roman answers. “I don’t want you to ruin him the way your father did you!”

“What happened to us all raising the twins?” Patton pleads as he tries to get the two other alphas to stop fighting. It doesn’t seem to be working, but Patton is trying nonetheless. “Now, if you’ll just hand me OUR babies, I can try to calm them down so we don’t wake OUR mate.”

“Shut up!” Logan and Roman shout at the same time.

“You’re not a father and you never will be!” Logan shouts at Patton.

“You don’t deserve to touch MY princess,” Roman hisses at Patton before turning his attention back to Logan, “and neither does Logan!”

In the hospital bed, Virgil curls up as tightly as possible without making his stitches pop. He covers is head with his arms in order to protect himself. As much as he tries to be brave, he can’t help but sniffle softly. “Please stop,” he whimpers although no one can really hear him over the growling alphas and babies crying. It’s too loud. It’s too much. Even if the growling wasn’t bringing back flashbacks of his time with D and Remus (when they were together and when the omega was kidnapped), Virgil would still be scared.

Even though he shouldn’t be able to hear his mate’s soft cries and begs for the fighting to stop, Patton knows that his mate is upset. He turns to see the omega curled up in a protective ball. “Virgil,” Patton says calmly as he sits on the edge of the hospital bed. “Kiddo, what’s wrong?” He wraps his arms around Virgil and pulls the omega against his chest.

“Too…” Virgil tries to say but his mind is too fast to come up with a complete sentence.

“Too loud?” Patton asks. He waits for his mate to nod before saying anything else. “Did the yelling…trigger…you know… Did it make you think of those meanies that took you from Daddy and Princey and Alpha last year, or did it cause just a normal panic attack?” 

Virgil nods again and looks at Patton. “B-both,” Virgil manages to whimper.

“I’m sorry you had to wake up to this, kiddo,” Patton sighs as he kisses Virgil’s forehead.

“W-why are they fighting?” Virgil asks slowly as his mind tries to calm enough to think somewhat clearly.

“The nurse did a DNA test to see who the twins’ daddies are,” Patton explains.

“But all of you…”

“I know, but we wanted to know who helped make such perfect babies. The little girl in Logan’s arms…”

“Dina is Roman’s?”

“Naming the twins before you even see them?” Patton teases. “Yes, our little girl is Roman’s by blood.”

“So Remy’s…”

“Our little boy’s Logan’s, but both of them are our beautiful babies – yours and Logan’s and Roman’s and mine. They’re just too busy fighting to realize that.”

“If you weren’t holding my daughter,” Roman starts to threaten Logan.

“Make them stop, Daddy,” Virgil begs Patton with a high pitched whine.

Patton gives his mate a soft kiss on the head before turning his attention to the fighting alphas and crying newborns. “Roman!” Patton shouts above the noise in order to get the other alpha’s attention. “Logan!”

“What‽” Roman snarls at Patton as both he and Logan turn to face the bed.

“Shut up,” Patton orders while gesturing to the still upset omega beside him.

“V-Virgil,” Roman stutters when he sees his mate, “we didn’t realize you were awake yet.”

“I know,” Virgil mumbles in practically a whisper.

“Are you okay, my dear?” Logan asks as he moves closer to the hospital bed. “We didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Both of you scared him,” Patton explains for the omega, “and made him think of…they who must not be named.”

“Oh…” Logan mumbles.

“Would you like to hold one of the twins?” Roman asks Virgil in an attempt to change the subject away from he and Logan fighting to something happier. Virgil nods slowly as Roman walks to the side of the bed and carefully hands Virgil the crying boy in his arms.

“I’ll hold Dina if you don’t mind,” Patton states as he holds his arms out to take the upset baby girl from Logan…which receives a growl from both Roman and Logan. “She’s upset, and Virgil hasn’t seen her yet.” Reluctantly, Logan hands Patton the newborn he was holding. Immediately, Patton coos and rocks the little girl in an attempt to calm her down.

Meanwhile, Virgil holds the baby in his arms as though they’re made of glass. “H-hi,” Virgil says softly. He can’t help but smile as he looks at his crying baby’s face. Virgil spares a glimpse over to Patton to see how the alpha is calming his daughter before coping his mate in order to relax his son. “It’s okay, Remy. I know your father and papa scared you. They scared me too, but everything’s better now. Vivi’s going to take good care of you.”

“You already named them…” Logan points out sadly, “without us…”

“Logan, this is the first time I’ve even seen them…” Virgil tells the alpha. “I just…I knew what I wanted them to be called. Out of the names we talked about…I just…I knew…”

“So my – I mean our – son’s named Remy?” Logan asks.

“Do you still like it? I know you suggested Anton, but I always liked Remy better. Maybe I should have~”

“Virgil, if you want to name our son Remy, then it’s perfect in my opinion.”

“And what did you call my – our – daughter again, Virge?” Roman asks.

“Dina,” the omega answers with a smile.

“I was hoping for Aurora so she would be named after Disney royalty, but Dina is a beautiful name for my – our – princess as well,” Roman responds. “We’ll have to put those wonderful names on their birth certificates, my lord.”

“Yeah…” Virgil says with a smile. The omega’s body is still rather tense, but it’s clear to everyone in the room that the omega is happy and calming down. “They’re perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm currently planning for the next chapter being the last chapter for this work  
> 2\. I'm planning for a part 3 to this series that focuses mainly on the twins (their parents chaos will not be forgotten by any means though)  
> 3\. Thank you for all the love! 💜


	27. For The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan is with Virgil and his mates helping to plan what's next for V

A few weeks after Patton, Logan, and Roman are able to take the twins and Virgil home, Joan comes to visit for a few days and work on career plans and changes in V’s career now that the twins are born. Joan sits on one side of the dining table with his laptop, across from them is Roman, and Virgil and Logan sit on either side of Joan. Patton is upstairs in the nursery with Dina, and Remy is asleep in Virgil’s arms.

“So we know your fans want to see the twins,” Joan explains with their face in their laptop. They’re currently in what Virgil refers to as “extreme work mode;” Joan is straight faced and as focused as possible on what’s in front of him – not jokes or anything else like normal. “Since they don’t actually know you had twins, we could get away with showing them a picture of just one of them.”

“I don’t want either of my kids in the spotlight, Joan,” Virgil states. “Is this just a one-time thing and I don’t have to show them anymore or…”

“It can be if you want,” Joan answers.

“Okay…” Virgil responds as he thinks for a moment. “It would probably be better to only show Dina…no one will really be able to…you know…find out about my private life based off of a normal, brown-eyed baby girl.”

“I think we should let the fans know about both of the twins, my lord,” Roman suggests. “Imagine how both your fans and Remy would feel when he got older and found out that you never told your fans about him. It would be like… He may feel that we don’t love him…and your fans will either react with extreme excitement or feel betrayed.”

“If we raise him right…he’ll know that it was a decision for V’s safety as well as his own…” Virgil tries to explain as he looks down at the baby in his arms.

“Virgil…are you ashamed of our son?” Logan questions.

“No,” Virgil immediately answers. “He’s perfect…it’s just…”

“Finding a polyamorous couple that had twins is easier than finding a polyamorous couple that only had one child,” Joan tries to explain for Virgil. “It makes it even easier when those twins are different genders…or have something unique about them like Remy’s eye color…or have different fathers.”

“I love Remy, but…I just don’t want fans interrupting our private lives,” Virgil explains. 

“Okay…” Logan sighs. “What if we state that they’re twins, but only show one in a picture? They don’t need to know about the twins are fraternal, but we’re not leaving my son out of V’s life…out of his Vivi’s professional life.”

“I think that could work,” Virgil says softly with a nod.

“Okay…we’ll get a picture in a bit,” Joan states. “Now…we still need to go over your event availability, reorganizing your schedule for when comics need to be sent to me to send to the editors, and some other matters effecting your personal~”

Joan is interrupted as Remy wakes up and starts crying loudly. Somehow, Virgil stays calm when the baby starts crying. Normally, the loud sound scares the omega…a lot. “What’s wrong baby boy?” Virgil hums as he bounces the baby in his arms...before the smell hits everyone at the table.

“I think someone needs to go see their daddy and get their diaper changed,” Roman states. “Mind if I take him? His father and vivi need to hear what Joan needs to say; don’t they, Prince Remy?”

“Go ahead,” Logan hisses, “but be careful with him.”

“I will be, Lo,” Roman answers with an eye roll before taking Remy from Virgil. “I’d never hurt him.” Roman gives the crying baby a kiss of the forehead before turning to walk towards the stairs and up to the nursery where Patton is. Once Roman and the baby boy are out of sight, Logan, Joan, and Virgil get back to work on planning what to do next when it comes to V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see y'all in part 3 once I start writing that! 💜


End file.
